Moana, Makani, and Ahi (The Sea, Wind, and Fire)
by LetsgototheMax
Summary: A year after Moana and Maui's epic adventure to restore Te Fiti's heart, two new threats arrive to decimate Motunui. However, the chief and the demigod must team up with one of the threats to fight the other. (The description tells the main story, other arcs and stories are also included.)
1. The speed of heat (main arc)

Finally, he has arrived. On his fiery canoe, he sails towards Motunui faster than any other canoe on the sea. He didn't come for the humans; he could care less about them.

He came to finish a fight that he had started.

A fight with the demigod of the wind and sea.

A fight with Maui.

Ever since the heart of Te Fiti was returned, life on Motunui was greater than ever before. Fish were plentiful. Crops grew healthily. Moana, at the age of seventeen, replaced her father as chief. Tui was still around though, to offer her advice, similar to an advisor. Maui decided to stay on the island in order to protect the village and Moana from the many dangers that lurked beyond the reef. And of course, to impress the villagers.

One day, however, the village elders, Moana, Tui, and Maui were having a meeting about building canoes and potentially establishing a navy. Out of the blue, Sina, Moana's mother, ran into the hut. Out of breath, she struggled just to speak.

"It is terrible. Terrible! You all must come. We don't know what to do. Moana, we need you, now more than ever."

Everyone got up on their feet and rushed to the beach, where the other villagers had gathered. What Moana saw, she almost could not believe. Just on the horizon lay a wave on fire. Fire so bright and so strong, that one could have mistaken it for a second sun. As each second passed, the wave grew in size. As with the rest of the village, Moana was left completely in shock and thoughtless, wondering what to do.

"So, he returns," she heard Maui say. "Ahi is back. I was wondering where he had run off to."

"Who's Ahi?" Tui asked.

"The demigod of fire," Maui replied. "The son of Pele. We've had many clashes for millennia, even before I stole the heart of Te Fiti. I obviously kicked his butt the last time, like always, but… I never thought he'd recover this quickly."

"So, how to we beat him?" Moana asked desperately.

You don't. I will." Maui said with determination.

Using his hook, he transformed into a hawk and flew towards the inferno.


	2. The sea versus fire (main arc)

Ahi instantly recognized the hawk flying toward him. His rival, Maui. He has been waiting for this moment for thousands of years.

Meanwhile on shore, Moana managed to sneak away from the frightened villagers andpushed her canoe into the water. She wasn't about to let her friend become cooked by this demigod of fire.

She could hear the village shouting at her. Some cheered her on, while others begged for her to stop. Her parents were among those who were with the latter. But she couldn't ignore Maui. Plus, they fought Te Ka, who was basically like this guy, but much, much bigger. How could this go bad? Well, besides that the two of them almost stopped being friends and that Maui lost his hook.

Meanwhile, Maui tried to slam Ahi with his hook, but Ahi turned into a fireball, and swiftly flew behind the stunned Maui. With a hand lit aflame, he pulled and tugged at the demigod's long hair, causing it to be set on fire. Maui screamed in terror and dived into the water to put the fire out.

"You monster! You know how long it took me to grow it out like this?"

Ahi replied with a sadistic laugh. "Maui, Maui, Maui. Tamatoa was right. You are weak. Maybe if you didn't steal my mother's fire, I wouldn't be here to burn you and the humans. You just wanted to suck up to the mortals and in return, they made you feel like you were wanted. Well , I can't blame you, especially when your parents abandoned you when you were a hideous infant."

Fueled with rage, Maui screamed at Ahi, swinging his hook. Ahi managed to dodge all of his attacks with ease, to the point of taunting Maui.

"So slow. So predictable. If you can't defeat me, who will?"

"I will." Ahi turned his back to see Moana standing strong on her canoe.

"Oh? What can a little female mortal do against the demigod of flames?" Ahi turned himself into a fireball and charged at Moana and her canoe. Just before they made contact, the unflinching chief called the sea, and a huge wave of water rose above Ahi. Struck with fear, the demigod could only stare in terror as the cold water devoured him.

As the waves coughed him up on the shore, the burnt-out ashes of Ahi crawled onto the beach, surrounded by bewildered villagers. Moana and Maui stood tall in front of him.

"You have much to answer for," Moana said. Maui cracked his knuckles behind her with a merciless glare.

"Fine," the defeated Ahi replied. "I will tell you everything."


	3. Answers and an alliance (main arc)

After igniting his body once more with lava glowing in his veins, Ahi sat down on a stone on the beach, across from the villagers, Moana and Maui in front of them. For a couple of minutes, each side eyed and stared one another cautiously.

"Well, are you gonna say something? Or are you just waiting for me to roast all of you?" Ahi impatiently asked.

"Very well, I'll begin," Moana replied. "Why have you come? What do you seek?"

"He can answer that for you." Ahi then pointed to Maui. "He stole something very important from my family. You think that the heart of Te Fiti was the only thing that he stole? And all for the sake of some weak and greedy mortals."

"Hey! Those 'weak and greedy' mortals are my friends!" Maui shouted in anger.

"All I wish is for the golden flames on my ancestor, the sun, to be returned to its righteous place. It has been passed down to my mother, Pele, and will one day be passed down to me. Until he stole it!" Ahi once again pointed at Maui and his flames began to glow brightly.

"Listen Ahi, I don't have your golden flames anymore," Maui said.

"But I know where it is," he quickly added on before Ahi's anger grew.

"Then you will help me find it," Ahi said. "The girl comes as well." He glanced at Moana.

"You can't make us," Maui and Moana said at the same time.

"You're right, I can't. But my mother, Pele, can. She motivates through intimidation and fear. And trust me, you don't want to see her angry. Once, she burned down an entire island, village and all, because a man defied her at a volcano. She sent me to find her golden flames as soon as she had heard of your return. She gave me a year, but the only reason I cared was because I wished to finally defeat Maui. Now, we may be destined to fight forever, but today, I wish to join you and Motunui. Who knows, maybe I'll actually learn to enjoy the presence of mortals, and even you, Maui.

"Anyway, where is the fire, Maui?" Ahi asked.

"Poliahu possesses it," Maui replied.

Suddenly, Ahi rose and threw a fireball at a palm tree behind him. Villagers gasped at how quickly the tree went from a healthy green and brown to a dark, burnt black.

"Poliahu?! The goddess of snow?! My mother's archnemesis?!" Ahi could barely control his rage. "What where you thinking? Do you know what she will do with the fire? She'd probably desecrate it. I hate her."

Ahi sat back down. His flames died down, indicating that his rage did as well.

"Alright, I won't look for Poliahu. I will let her come to me. To us."

"And risk freezing us?" Moana asked.

"Throughout the time that I have existed on this planet, I have learned one thing about humans," Ahi said as he started to burn small amounts of sand. "They always find a way to adapt and survive. You'll figure it out. But in the meantime, I will stay here. By now, Poliahu will sense my presence here, and she'll prepare herself and her forces for war. I will succeed at where my mother failed."

Suddenly, a voice boomed. Everyone could hear it. Some of the children were frightened.

"Son, it is time to return home. We must talk immediately." It was the deep voice of a woman.

"Yes, I understand, Madame Pele," Ahi replied.

Opening his hand and stretching his arm out, Ahi summoned a little volcano from the sand.

"I'll be back in an hour, just to have a quick chat with mother."

He then jumped into the volcano, which disappeared back into the ground.


	4. The calm before the storm (main arc)

Ahi fell down. Deep down. Past the dirt. Past the tree roots. Past the rocks. Until he landed into a puddle of lava. Since he was the demigod of fire, he thought lava felt comfortable and warm, not like how the mortals perceived it as something to fear.

"Alright mom," he shouted out in the wide, empty caldera. "What is it now?"

Out of the large lake of lava in front of Ahi, a fountain of lava gushed, followed by the ascendance of a woman, cloaked in a dress of magma, flames for hair, and with skin of molten stone. It was Pele, the goddess of fire.

"Greetings son," her voice bellowed. "Have you found the golden flames? The flames that the muscle-for-brains demigod Maui stole from me?"

"Yes I have," Ahi replied, who was kneeling in front of his mother. "However, Maui does not have the flames anymore. They are in the clutches of Poliahu."

Pele snarled in frustration and disgust. Just thinking of Poliahu made her ball her hands into fists. She wasn't very hard on Ahi, but she hasn't forgotten on how important the golden fire is. She bent down towards her son.

"Here, son. Finish what I have failed to accomplish." She handed him an engraved, magical spear that sprouted flames. "Take my _ihe,_ protect the humans, and banish Poliahu for good."

"Your wish is my command, mother. I am beyond honored." Ahi was astonished that not only his mother cared about humans for the first time, but that he wielded her _ihe,_ her spear. Now ready to fight his mother's rival he prepared to travel back to the mortal world.

Back at Motunui, Moana, Maui, her parents, and the village elders had a meeting about this coming war against Poliahu. This was special because it wasn't private; the entire village was allowed to pitch in the discussion.

Just as Moana and Maui were able to settle everyone down and commence the meeting, Ahi appeared once more from a volcano, and walked towards the meeting, with all eyes on him.

"I found a chicken that was feet-up in the ocean and pecking at sand. Kinda dumb, even for a chicken." He held Heihei in his hand, and put him down on the ground. The chicken began to peck at a rock next to Moana.

"Anyway, what's happening?" he asked curiously.

"We're about to begin a special meeting," Tui said with a serious tone.

During the meeting, the winds suddenly became stronger, and white snow began to gently fall from the gray clouds above. The children began to shiver. Many villagers wondered what these white flakes raining down were. However, Moana, Maui, and Ahi knew that this could only mean one thing.

Poliahu has arrived.


	5. The gloves come off (main arc)

Moana, Maui, and Ahi ran to the beach. The close shore was already frozen, and snow cloaked the sand in white. Lots of fish began to freeze, and many animals tried to huddle together for warmth.

"This isn't good," Moana gasped.

"You think?" Maui added in shock. "In all of my years of helping humans and being awesome, I have never seen anything like this."

"Neither have I," Ahi said. He turned to see Poliahu skate her way across the frozen ocean.

"There she is," he told Maui and Moana. "I must be the one to defeat her."

"Then we'll provide support," Moana said, with Maui nodding behind her.

"No." Ahi replied, causing shock to spread to the chief and demigod. "You guys must do what is best for your people. Prepare them to evacuate in case this goes south. Pack everything you need, because chances are, you won't come back home."

Moana looked as if she saw a ghost.

"What about you?" Maui said.

"I'm willing to prove my loyalty to the two of you and to Motunui by sacrificing myself if needed. Now, go!"

Attempting to hold tears back, Moana ran back to the village, with Maui following her. Now, Ahi had Poliahu all to himself.

"Okay, okay, I need to look good in front of the village," he thought to himself. Raising his arm, he poured lava from his hand. As it made contact with the ice, it cooled into flames in the shape of a canoe. It didn't have a sail, because it didn't need one. Ahi propelled the vessel by using his feet like engines, shooting jets of flame from his heels.

Out he sailed to end this rivalry, once and for all.

Meanwhile, Maui, Moana and the rest of Motunui forgot about evacuating and instead watched from a Cliffside.

Ahi got off his canoe, and walked towards Poliahu. The goddess did the same. They advanced toward one another until they were literally inches from one another. They both looked very intimidating. Poliahu possessed cold eyes that glowed white, while Ahi satred on with eyes of fiery contempt, confidence and energy that sparkled in red.

"I see you didn't bring your sisters this time," Ahi said. "Maybe you actually have some honor and you're not a coward anymore?"

Poliahu had three other sisters; Lilinoe (a goddess of fine rain), Waiau (goddess of Lake Waiau), and Kahoupokane (a kapa maker whose kapa making activities create thunder, rain, and lightning).

"No, I just want to prove that I can beat a tiny demigod all by myself," she replied coldly.

"I possess fire that you can never freeze," Ahi determinedly said.

"And I possess snow that you can never melt," Poliahu said just as confidently.

Poliahu raised a frozen fist to strike down Ahi, while Ahi reacted with a forearm block of fire. When the two collided, a cloud of steam cloaked the both of them.

The beginning of an epic crucible that is still remembered in song and storytelling.


	6. Courage that lies within (main arc)

The steam cleared, revealing a deadlock between the two opposing elements. Fire, or snow? Which will trump the other?

Since Poliahu had the strength of a full god, she was eventually able to overpower Ahi. Ahi was launched back into the freezing ice. Since he was the demigod of fire, he had never felt cold before. He was warm at all times. Ahi's body was screaming, telling him to move But Ahi was frozen with fear, quite literally, no pun intended.

"Is this it? Is this what death and terror feels like?" he thought to himself.

Poliahu descended down to the ice where the defenseless Ahi lay.

"You will never stop the mortals. They are too strong, even for a witch like you," Ahi weakly but fiercely shouted.

Poliahu bent on her knee and slapped Ahi's face hard.

"They are called 'mortals' for a reason, fool. They exist to die for our entertainment."

"You're wrong," Ahi weakly replied. "They exist to fight, and to protect what they love."

Ahi then grabbed his spear and plunged it through Poliahu's left shoulder. The goddess stepped back in pain, bleeding ice and snow from her injury.

Enraged, Poliahu transformed into a blizzard and swept up Ahi. She was going to let him freeze slowly. Painfully. Ahi closed his eyes, and Poliahu knew that they would never open again.

Deep inside Ahi, he flashed to a memory of training. He was on an island. It was around noon, on a clear, cloudless day. He looked down, and his hands were covered in fire.

"Destroy that boulder," a familiar voice said.

Ahi looked back, and saw his mother, Pele, standing on an even bigger rock.

"How can I? You don't really expect me to, do you? You're just setting me up to fail!" Ahi said.

"No, son," the goddess said. "I'm not asking the impossible from you. I'm asking for the courage and will that lays deep inside you. A fire, waiting to be ignited. An inferno, ready to burn. Never forget that you are the demigod of fire, something that you should obviously take pride in, and that I, Pele, will always be proud of you, no matter what."

"Yeah, you're right, mom! I'll stay here until I break that stupid rock!" the little Ahi exclaimed.

One little punch from Little Ahi's little fist was enough to shatter the rock.

"I did it! Thanks, mom!"

The son and mother then smiled at one another.

Back in the present, there was heat growing in Ahi's chest. It began to increase more and more, and Poliahu had no idea.

"Well, freezing you was fun, little boy, but now, it's time to see how long the humans can last below zero in those skimpy outfits."

Just then, there was a burning pain in Poliahu's back, causing her to groan immensely in pain and fall to the ice. She turned around to reveal Ahi's fist, outstretched and on fire.

You're a liar. You said that I would never open my eyes again."

The goddess began to frantically crawl back, her eyes wide in horror.

"But they will open again." Ahi said, who was now completely covered in sparks and embers.

The demigod then opened his eyes. Fire burned out of the sockets.


	7. Golden sun (main arc)

He stood, standing above Poliahu. Fire for eyes. Lava for blood. Magma for a heart.

"NO!" the goddess shrieked. "I will not be defeated by some little mama's boy!" She was about to shoot snow at the approaching Ahi, when she heard shouting from behind her.

"Come fight us!"

"This isn't over, icehead!"

It was Moana and Maui, rushing to aid Ahi.

"I told you to evacuate the village!"

"Well, you believe in the whole concept of 'dying and sacrificing yourself for your friends,'" Moana said. "But that is wrong! You don't die for your friends! You LIVE for them!"

The young woman then proudly stuck her oar in the ice.

"Well, she's also the chief, so, you can't really tell her what to do." Maui added. "Also, I am way too awesome to miss this fight. Maybe I can get another tattoo for doing this… "

"Well, what do you say, chief?" he looked at Moana. She winked back in response.

"What about you, little buddy?" said Maui to his tattoo of himself on his chest.

The mini Maui gave two large thumbs-up and also winked.

Ahi chuckled.

"So, its true. The two of you are stubborn like me, huh?"

"Yep!" they answered and smiled simultaneously.

Just then, Heihei came waddling. His feathers were covered in snow, with an icicle on his beak.

"How did that stupid chicken not freeze to death?" said Maui. "Is it, like, the god of all chickens?"

"No," Moana said, "but look." She pointed to Heihei's stomach, which was glowing.

Ahi stared in shock, for he knew what that chicken ate.

Poliahu began to frantically check her pockets and pouches, only to find that the golden flames were gone.

"Don't tell me that.." she began.

"Heihei ate…" Moana continued.

"The golden flames?" Maui finished.

As Poliahu and Ahi clashed, the flames unknowingly escaped from Poliahu's pocket and fell into the ocean. The flames then washed up on shore, where Heihei ate them. Knowing what to do next, the ocean dragged Heihei back to the battle and plopped him down next to the combatants.

"Thanks chicken, but I'm gonna need those flames. This may be a little uncomfortable." Ahi said, before sticking his hand down Heihei's throat. Poliahu tried to stop him, but Maui and Moana held her down and back.

"Ooh, nice and warm," Ahi said, with the flames in his hand. Moana, Maui, and Poliahu gasped, along with a cluck from Heihei.

"What are you gonna do with It?" Maui asked.

"Well, the chicken isn't supposed to eat this. I am." Ahi then shoved the fire in his mouth, while Poliahu broke free and prepared to attack again.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Oh, yes I will!"

Ahi then roared with a surge of fire, but not his typical orange and red flames. This time, it was a golden blaze. The entire left half of his body began to harden into scale-like molten rock.

At the same time, Poliahu unleashed a snowstorm at Ahi, but it almost instantly evaporated. The golden flames grew to the size of a thirty foot wall. Ahi then grabbed his spear, which was also shooting out golden sparks.

In a last-ditch effort, Poliahu summoned a leiomano, a wooden paddle with shark teeth sewn around the edges, that was made of ice, and charged at Ahi.

In order to retaliate, Ahi pointed the spear at Poliahu and shot fire out from the tip. The flames scalded Poliahu to the point where she began to cry out. Ahi then unleashed a fiery breath at the snow goddess, which transformed her cry turned into a blood-curling scream.

"I'm not done yet!" Ahi screamed out.

He then raised his hand and shot embers from his fingers. The rays parted the dark, ominous clouds that once blanketed Motunui.

"O' heavenly ancestor, I call upon you during my time of need!"

The sun then grew in size and power. The light was blinding. He then pointed his finger at Poliahu.

"What?! He's using the power of the sun itself?!" she gasped in shock.

A giant ray of light rained down and pushed Poliahu into the freezing water.

Moana then called the ocean to bring her up again, launching the white woman into the air. Maui then leaped in, swinging his hook like how a batter does with a bat. Ahi then asked Maui for assistance.

"Maui, help me out! I have an idea! Trust me!"

Understanding what he meant, Maui swung his hook and turned into a hawk. He picked up Ahi and the two soared high up above the sun. At the last second, Maui opened his talons and dropped Ahi like a bomb.

Ahi transformed into a golden fireball and smashed into Poliahu and the ice sheet she was floating on. He pushed her all the way into the water and through the depths of the sea. Even though the water was painfully cold, he pushed on, remembering the words of his mother. They even passed through the crust of the Earth, opening a large crater full of lava. Ahi pressed Poliahu against the lava, and she began to curse the demigod and seek revenge as she melted and became one with the sea.

"At last, I did it. Mom. Mom, I did it." Ahi thought. "It's not over, but temporary peace is better than none at all. Ugh, this water stings so badly…"

Just as he was certain death had arrived for him, he felt something bite his arm. It was Maui as a shark, lifting him up. But there was something else, as well. Moana was also instructing the ocean to raise the two up from the depths.

When Ahi rose to the surface, the first thing he saw was how clear and blue the sky was. Then he saw the faces of Moana and Maui, bending over to check on him.

"How are you, hotshot?" Moana asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Although my everything hurts," Ahi responded weakily.

"Well, I could've done it better myself, but I'll still give you points for creativity and perseverance," Maui joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ahi sarcastically said.

Moana and Maui then lifted Ahi up onto a canoe that Tui and Sina sailed out on, along with Heihei, to pick them up.

"Let's go home, my friends."


	8. Trouble finds us (main arc)

Two days later, Ahi opened his eyes, revealing the elders, Moana, and Maui circled around him. He sat up, stretched his arms, and yawned.

"Good morning, council. What is on today's agenda?"

No one said anything, but they began to smile one after another.

"Ahi," Moana said behind him, forcing Ahi to turn. "We have decided…"

"…to make you the head of Motunui's warriors!" Maui interrupted with a great smile.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Ahi said. "But, my mom said.."

"Said what?" the elders asked at once.

"I-I must return home in my volcano." Ahi said with a sad look.

The villagers smiles changed to frowns in a split second.

"HA! Just kidding! I'm staying!" Ahi cheerfully said.

Everyone jumped up and cheered, some began to laugh, others were crying.

Ahi got up and approached Moana and Maui.

"Hey Maui, look. I know we used to hate each other, and I still somewhat do, but seriously, I think you're a good friend. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Maui sang, followed with his tattoo nodding in agreement.

"And you, Moana," Ahi turned to the chief. "You are the best chief I've ever seen, and I have seen a LOT of chiefs. I owe you my life for taking me in and making me 'ohana."

"Awww, thanks Ahi! You may be made out of fire and lava, but you're heart is the warmest of them all," Moana said, hugging him. Ahi was gentle to hug her back, as to not set her clothing aflame.

"So, what about the golden flame?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" Ahi remembered. "Apparently it's fused with me now, but I was supposed to consume it at a ceremony anyway, so that just saves a ton of time. I can part the clouds and summon help from the sun now, so if there is ever a cloudy, gloomy day and you want some sun, you know where to find me."

"Alright everyone," Moana called. "Let's welcome our newest resident in the only way we Motunuians can. Let's party with a luau!"

Motunui responded with shouts of approval.

Later that night, as the sun set in the west and the moon rose in the east, Ahi stood on the beach, with a little golden flare dancing in his palm. He thanked the sun before joining the village in the hut.

It may be quiet on the outside, but the inside revealed a lively party like no other. Some villagers were eating, others were dancing hula and playing music.

As Ahi sat down next to Maui and Moana with a plate of food, he noticed a group of girls waving at him, calling his name, and giving blow kisses towards him.

"Uh, what's their deal?" he asked to the two of them.

"I know those girls," Moana said. "They're into 'hot' guys. Ha! See what I did there?"

Ahi chuckled. "Not the worst joke I've heard in my two thousand years of life."

A week passed, and everything settled down. Ahi began to teach young boys about both armed and unarmed combat. He built an obstacle course and had many challenges for the soldiers in training. But what was most frightening of all was the "Scorching Test." It was designed to test your mental strength, which Ahi valued more than physical strength.

The Scorching Test begins by having a batch of soldiers stand with their arms outstretched. Ahi would light his hands of fire, and touch the men's bodies, one by one. Even grunting or groaning would deduct points off of their final scores.

At the end of the day though, Ahi still respects his men, and vice versa.

During one lazy afternoon, Ahi flew up and joined Moana sitting in a tree and Maui perched on a nearby branch in his hawk form.

"So, what's our next adventure, besides ruling the village, pulling islands up, and training soldiers?" Maui asked.

"I don't know. But one thing is for sure," Ahi said. If we don't find trouble…"

"Then trouble finds us!" the three of them said in unison.


	9. Back to normal, for now (Laka arc)

A week has passed since Moana and Maui aligned with Ahi to stop the goddess of snow, Poliahu, from freezing the Pacific and all of its islands. Life resumed to normal. The last of the cold snow and ice melted away, and the land grew lush and green once more. Moana continued to rule Motunui excellently, while Maui went out every now and then to fight monsters and raise more islands.

But Ahi, the demigod of fire, was out to fulfill his own agenda. He was preparing for the arrival of someone important.

His demigod sister, Laka.

It was a bright, sunny day back at the village. Moana, Maui, and the elders were preparing a very special ceremony. One thatis performed at the height of summer.

"It's the festival of fire," Tui told Ahi. "We thank your mother, Pele, by tossing offerings into a great bonfire, along with dancing, feasting and celebrating. Contrary to your belief, we humans value fire as much as the wind and water. It provides us warmth and the means to cook."

"Maybe you could thank her in person for us," Sina said half-jokingly.

Ahi smiled, and turned around to see Moana and Maui, his closest friends. He never thought that he would ever be friends with the mortals and his rival. Perhaps the gods changed his fate for a reason.

A reason that Ahi still struggled to figure out.

There was a voice deep inside that said defeating Poliahu, guarding the mortals and resolving the war with Maui wasn't the true reason why he was here. There had to be something else.

Ahi sat on the beach, drinking a Hawaiian alcoholic drink, known as Okolehau. Okolehau made from the baked root of the ti plant, which is then fermented. Usually, the only people who could drink this were those of high rank, such as chiefs; However, since every other drink on the island had a high concentration of water in it and alcohol mixes well with his fire, Ahi had no choice but to drink the bitter concoction. To improve the flavor, he took Hibiscus flowers and squeezed the juices, making the Okolehau sweet.

As Ahi played around with Heihei, he wondered when and how his sister would arrive. Would she send a notice, or just erupt out of the blue and scaring the villagers to death? She was very unpredictable, but that is what made her powerful in a fight.

"Ahi! Come over here!" Moana shouted from afar.

"We have something to show you!" Maui added.

Making sure that Heihei wouldn't kill himself, Ahi picked him up and followed the calls.

When he entered the hut, Ahi's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is a gift that is supposed to be a secret for you," Moana said. "But I thought that maybe you deserve an early sneak peak."

Moana and Maui moved to the side to reveal a full suit of battle armor, made entirely out of molten rock. It wasn't bulky or heavy looking. It seemed elegant and light, but still very intimidating.

"Some fishermen and I stole some paint from Kakamoras a few miles offshore," Maui said while trying to sound cool. "Curly over there," he gestured his head towards Moana, "ordered the village's best painters start to decorating it."

"Ha. Stealing from pirates. Original." Ahi responded.

The three of them then had a good hard laugh.

"Okay, back on topic," Moana said seriously. "You'll wear this armor at the ceremony in a couple of days. Sounds good?"

"Roger that," Ahi said along with a wink and a grin.

Later that night, Ahi was soaking and bathing in a pond that was heated by his own fire. Any cooked fish that rose to the surface became his dinner. As he munched on a tilapia, Moana and Maui showed up in their underwear.

"Got room for two more?" Maui asked.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ahi replied. "Dinner is complementary," he added, holding up some fish.

Together, the three of them ate, relaxed, and told stories and jokes throughout the night.


	10. She's always with you (Laka arc)

Early the next morning, Ahi was preparing to start the village's fires, when he saw Moana on her canoe. She seemed cautious, and tried to paddle quietly. Knowing that the village would panic if they discover she was missing, Ahi flew in front of Moana as a fireball, which almost scared her into the water.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. "Did my dad put you up to this?"

"Whoa, looks like someone has daddy issues. I'm just curious as to why you're abandoning your village," Ahi said coolly in a taunting manner. "Are you searching for something dangerous? Looking to get yourself killed? Maybe you're meeting a secret boyfriend?"

Moana then blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"What?! EW! NO! I just sometimes need a break from the commotion that is my village. I truly belong here, out on the sea. I've known that for as long as I remember, and my grandmother taught me to embrace it. I mean, my name, Moana, does translate to 'ocean,' after all."

Ahi began to laugh, while Moana stared at him in confusion.

"I was like you. The exact same as you. All day, I just wanted to mold and build with my fire, but my mother was strict on tradition. Fire was who I was, who I still am. My name literally translates to 'fire,' much as how yours means 'ocean.' But I barely got to do what I wanted, and spent most of the time doing what Pele wanted. So every now and then, I would sneakily summon a volcano and up to the surface, where I had hours of fun burning stuff." He then placed his warm hand on Moana's shoulder. "You're not alone when it comes to this feeling. You're grandma was right, you should be who you want to be, not what others want you to be. What that voice inside tells you. By the way, where is your grandma? I don't think I've met her yet."

Moana then remembered, that night where she set off to find Maui and return Te Fiti's heart. That night where Tala's last words were to set off and find Maui. That night Tala passed away and became a sting ray that guided her on her journey. That night where Tala returned as a ghost and motivated her to continue on, and listen to the voice within, when Maui abandoned her.

She-she died, just as I began my adventure to find Maui and return the heart," she said, her voice beginning to break, along with tears. "Some n-nights, I-I still dream a-about h-her, and I wish were still here as o-our village's c-crazy lady…" Moana couldn't hold it in anymore, and began to sob.

"Oh, Moana," Ahi said sympathetically, "I understand that it hurts to lose family. But think of a test. If your grandmother is looking down at you know, and I'm sure she is, you have no idea on how proud she is of you. You listened to who you are on the inside." He kneeled down in front of her, and hugged her tightly. His warmth caused her tears to slowly disappear.

"You have me, and Maui, and your parents as well, along with your village. Together, we're all really just one big family. Always remember, that if you look closely, you'll find that your grandma hasn't really left you as all."

"Is that so?" Moana said. "Well, then where is she?" she asked stubbornly while looking out at the sea.

"She's not out there, silly," Ahi said with a smile. "She's in here." He then put his hand over Moana's heart. When all of her tears dried up, Moana placed her forehead against Ahi's as the rising crimson sun grew in the east.

"Thank you, Ahi," she said quietly. "You really are one of us now. I will always love you, just as much as Maui, my parents, and everyone else in the village."

Just then, Maui erupted out of the water as a whale, and sprouted water from his blowhole. Although they were drenched and Ahi was steaming clouds of vapor, he and Moana were laughing away.

"So, what did I miss?" Maui asked. "Anyway, let's get back home, before anyone notices we disappeared."


	11. The arrival (Laka arc)

It was later around noon, that it happened. The ground started to shake and rumble. Objects fell over. Coconuts fell from their trees. Livestock ran for the nearest shelter they could find. The villagers were struck by panic, while Ahi began to joyfully smile.

"Finally! She has arrived!" He raised his arms into the sky and sighed with relief.

"'She?' Who's 'she?'" Moana asked. Maui also look bewildered.

Ahi turned around to answer them. "My sister, Laka, is coming. She's still young, so don't let the villagers scare her."

A volcano erupted in the middle of the village, and out from the cone, jumped a little girl, who looked no older than nine or ten. She looked around to discover the villagers' looks of shock were just as much as the shock on hers.

"Laka! Over here, sister!" Ahi yelled. The two ran towards each other, and met in a hug. The village began to whisper and murmur to one another, after hearing that the two are siblings.

"How are you? Did you arrive safely?" Ahi was always a bit overprotective of Laka.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mommy was right. The human world is so beautiful! She jumped up smiling. The villagers couldn't help but smile.

Alright, let's get ready for tomorrow. It's the festival of fire, and we can't miss that, can we?"

Laka took Ahi's hand and they walked back to their hut together.

"Too be honest," Moana said as they were walking away, "she seems kinda cute. She'll fit right in."

At around midnight, Moana and Maui were watching the ocean on the top of Motunui's highest peak. A full moon shined brightly, along the twinkle of countless stars. Next to the two of them lay the stones that Moana's ancestors stacked for generations, topped off with the conch shell she placed a year ago. Most of their discussion was small-talk, usually gossip. Then the festival of fire came up.

"What are planning to do with the festival, now that Ahi's sister is here?" Maui asked.

"I don't know," Moana replied. "I just hope that…"

"Just then, Ahi, who was carrying Laka on his back, arrived.

"Geez, Laka. Every time we do this, you get heavier and heavier," Ahi grunted as he dropped her down.

"Hey guys!" Maui cheerfully exclaimed. "We were just talking about you!"

When Laka saw Maui, she instantly ran and hid behind Ahi.

"What's her problem?" Maui asked.

"She's just a little shy, especially around you. Remember our fights?"

"Oh, yeah," Maui remembered. "Well, don't worry, little one. That's all behind us now." He gestured out towards Laka, who slowly came back out.

"Show them that trick of yours," Ahi said as he gently elbowed Laka.

Laka raised her arm, and ignited it on fire, like Ahi does. However, her flames weren't golden like his were, but they were bright blue instead. As they had never seen blue fire before, Moana and Maui glared in disbelief.

"What sorcery is this?" Maui whispered.

Then Ahi cloaked his own arm, and pointed it towards Laka. Laka did the same to Ahi.

"Bottoms up," they said together, and they consumed each other's flames.

"Whoa Ahi! Your flames got more spicy, what did you do to them?"

"I ate the golden flames during a fight against Poliahu."

Laka placed her hands on her face and gasped cutely. "No…"

"Yes," Moana and Maui replied.

"That's so cool, bro! Did you finally beat that meanie Poliahu?"

"yes, for now. She's a goddess, she can't die. Soon enough, she'll be back. But that's okay, because we can beat her again, together!" Ahi wrapped his arms around his three friends.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to head home.

"Well, we'll see you two tomorrow! C'mon Laka, I'll race you!" Ahi said. Together, the two of them ran down the mountain, leaving behind glowing orange and blue footrpints.

"Goodnight, and remember to arrive at my hut early tomorrow!" Moana shouted at them.

Maui then walked Moana to her hut.

"Goodnight Curly," he said, before transforming into an iguana and climbing up a tree.

"Goodnight!" she called back out to the lizard.


	12. The festival of fire (Laka arc)

At last. Today was the day. The festival of fire. The village got up at sunrise to pray to the sun. They gathered on the eastern beach, and Moana and Tui led the chant.

"Sun, we thank you for smiling upon us. We thank you for bringing good fortune. Today we dedicate this day to you. We will never forget how you ensure our crops grow healthy. We will never forget how you keep was warm. We are forever in your debt." The entire village bowed towards the sun, including Maui.

Meanwhile, Ahi and Laka watched from a nearby tree.

"Well, we better not keep the chief waiting. Let's head for the hut," Ahi said. Together, the siblings transformed into fireballs, one golden and the other blue, and raced to Moana's hut.

It was time. Ahi donned his armor, and prepared to march straight for the aligning hut, the same as Moana did when she walked the same road with her parents. His armor was painted to show his many battles and victories, similarly to Maui's tattoos. His helmet was decorated more than any other part of the armor. It was closed-faced with holes for his eyes, and painted orange and golden to represent his fire.

"Whoa," Laka said slowly, her eyes growing in size.

"Alright, Ahi," Moana said. "When you get to the other side of the road, my father will be waiting for you. Once you're there, you must take your armor off."

"Uh… what's the point of putting this armor on if I have to end up taking it off?" Ahi asked. He appeared lost.

"Just shut up and listen, please. He will ink your new tattoo into your chest and left arm."

"Alright, I appreciate it," Ahi said. Laka squealed in excitement off to the side.

Moana then approached Laka and bent down in front of her to pick her up.

"Laka, would you like to try on some pretty dresses?" Moana asked.

"Yeah! That sounds cool! Can I go, Ahi?" Laka exclaimed.

"Sure, just stay next to the chief at all times," Ahi replied.

"Thank you!"

The two girls disappeared into a neighboring room, leaving Maui and Ahi alone, along with several guards.

"Hey, Ahi, I actually overheard news from a nearby village that I think you should hear," Maui said sternly. "Apparently, the northern islands are once again covered in snow."

"Which means Poliahu is back?" Ahi said instantly.

"No one knows," Maui said. "Although, I would be ready for anything if I were you."

The time for the ceremony came. As Ahi put his helmet on, the guards parted the curtains for him and Maui. The roaring of the village made Ahi forget about the potential return of Poliahu. Waiting on the other side was Tui, ready with the ink and needle, along with Moana and Laka, who were holding hands. Moana was adorned in her royal chief outfit and headdress, while Laka was in a bright blue and green garment.

Ahi removed the pauldorn that covered his torso, and laid down in front of Tui. As the needle pierced Ahi's skin, he winced in pain. It stung, but not as much as the bitter Poliahu and her snowstorms.

Within a few minutes, the tattoo was completed. It stretched from the left half of Ahi's chest and back and down his left arm. It showed a sketch of Ahi himself battling Poliahu with his spear and the sun. But unlike the villagers' tattoos, Ahi's ink embedded onto his skin glowed red and orange.

"Wow, that looks nice," Maui said. "Only if the tattoo of yourself could move and talk, like mine." He pointed to the little Maui on his chest, which ran and danced around.

"Nah, I'm good. I have that little bundle of joy over there," Ahi said, looking at Laka, who was playing tag with Moana.

Ahi stared out at the villagers dancing hula below, praying that Poliahu wouldn't dare come near Motunui again.

After the feast and dances that night, the time for delivering offering began. Together, Ahi and Laka unleashed jets of flame from their mouths at the large pile of logs. The gold and blue fire combined beautifully. Villagers tossed objects of every type into the large fire. From spears and jars to coconuts and cloth.

Just as the last villager gave their offerings, the flames rose, revealing a large, female figure. It was pele, Ahi and Laka's mother. Moana, Maui, and the villagers instantly bowed to the figure, while the siblings stared up.

"Mommy! You came!" Laka then ran towards Pele.

Shockingly, Pele didn't embrace her, but instead knocked her back into the ground. Laka cried out in pain, while the villagers were in completely baffled. Moana and Maui ran to help Laka up, while rage flooded through Ahi.

"You're not my mother! Who are you?!" he shouted at the figure.

"Greetings, Ahi," a familiar voice said. Just hearing it made Ahi's raging combustion die away. "We meet again."

"What? Poliahu? But how did you…"

"Okay, I'm going to cut you off right there. I have possessed your weak mother. Her powers are mine. And with these powers, I will destroy you using your very own element!"

Ahi was wide-eyed and unable to move as Poliahu evilly cackled.

Just then, Laka got up and ran to Ahi's side.

"Are you scared, my sister?" Ahi asked.

"No, I can do this. We can do this, my brother," she replied.

Together, they bodies burst into flames as they lunged towards their foe.


	13. Why you're here (Laka arc)

Both Ahi and Laka charged at Poliahu, fists high in the air. Poliahu countered by simply whacking the two demigods back down to the ground like flies. Slow to recover, the siblings got back up, this time revealing their weapons. Ahi equipped his armor, along with his spear, while Laka pulled out a sword that made from a swordfish's bill and covered with her blue fire.

They jumped onto Poliahu's arms and ran up. Even though it was no use, they began attacking, hoping to distract Poliahu.

"Hurry, you guys! Do what you guys do best!" Ahi shouted to Moana and Maui.

The two of them then understood what Ahi meant. Moana raised a huge wave from the coast nearby, while Maui used his hook to gather as much wind as possible.

Both the wind and water rushed toward Poliahu at lightning speed, but it wasn't fast enough. Poliahu had just enough time to deflect it with a shield that she molded with fire.

The chief and demigods stood in shock, for Poliahu still stood strong. She seemed to be entertained by this skirmish.

"What happened to the Ahi I once clashed with? Where did his fiery spirit go? Did it die? Did it burn out? Or did the mortals make you this pathetic and weak?"

"Do you have a plan? Laka weakly grunted at Ahi.

"I do and I don't," Ahi said. "My plan is to follow my pure heart and instincts, and to not have one at all."

Standing up, Ahi stood tall against a seemingly invincible opponent.

"Bring it on! I'm standing right here! I'm not afraid of a coward like you! One that steals the power of others! You're right, I am weak. But not the type of weak that you're thinking of. But I embrace weakness, because weakness tells me what I need to do to become stronger and gentler. I enjoy pain, because pain is that weakness leaving my body. And trust me, I have gone through all types of pain. But pain made me who I am here and now. The demigod who's gonna kick your ass!"

Ahi then dived into the fire and began to consume it. Not knowing what to do, all Poliahu could do was watch in amazement. After the fire was consumed, Ahi spotted a silver cloud and grabbed it. It was Poliahu's spirit, or what was left of it. Battered and weak, the snow goddess begged for mercy. Mercy that Ahi just did not possess.

Ahi threw the spirit into the light embers of the extinguished bonfire. He was about to finish her off with his spear when he heard a cry to his side.

It was Laka, who ran in between Poliahu and Ahi. She outstretched her arms and began to cry.

"Stop, Ahi! Please, stop. She may be our enemy, but she doesn't have to die like this. Everything and everyone on these islands and in the sea has a purpose. It's hard to believe, but even Poliahu has her reasons to exist. You would never admit it, but when I look at you, I can sense confusion radiating from you. And now, I finally figured it out. You don't know your reasons and purposes for existing here, so you don't understand Poliahu's. But I do. Please, just let her go, brother. Please."

Ahi was in shock that someone actually understood what he was going through. Not knowing what to do, he finally gave into his sister's pleas. He stuck his spear into the sand and simply walked away, not a single word, with the entire village watching him. Poliahu's spirit then vanished into a cloud.

Laka was just as surprised, as she expected the big brother she knew to argue or yell back. Instead, he just walked away in silence, and headed for the beach. She chased after Ahi, with Maui and Moana behind her.

The three of them found Ahi lying on his flaming canoe that he summoned, gazing upon the stars. He raised his hand and aligned it with the father star. Like Moana, sailing and navigating were some of his favorite activities, especially on a canoe that sailed twenty times faster than any other.

Laka approached his side.

"Brother, I'm sorry if I…"

"It's alright," Ahi interrupted. "You did the right thing. I just don't know my purpose. I know who I am, but I don't know why I'm truly here. I just… just… Arrrghhh!" Ahi let out a roar of frustration.

Laka put a hand on his shoulder and began to rub his back to soothe him.

"I think we can help with answering that," Moana said, with Maui behind her.

"You were getting fed up of doing everything your mother told you to do. You wanted to have a life of your own. Full of good and bad times. This is your purpose, Ahi. Not just to guard humans or resolving conflicts. Your mother knew this and sent you to find the fire, not just because of how important it is, or because you wanted to fight Maui again. But because she was slowly letting go, and wanted you to live your life to the fullest. Because life is an adventure itself."

"Yeah, what she said," Maui added.

It took a few minutes for Ahi to take it all in. It was true. Humans could understand him, after all. He was touched beyond any words could explain.

"Thank you, my friends," Ahi said, nodding with a smile. "Actually, scratch that. Not my friends, but my family."

Laka, Moana, and Maui once again revealed their heartwarming smiles.

"Now, let's get back to the party, shall we?" Ahi said while getting off of his canoe.

Ahi returned to where he left his spear in the sand. Reaching out, he picked it up and swung it around.

"Thank you, mother. I know why I'm here now. I will fulfill your wish, no matter what," he whispered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Maui asked.

"Nothing," Ahi quickly replied. "C'mon let's party!"

"I don't know about you, but I think his fire is melting his brain," Maui told Moana and Laka quietly. The girls responded with a little giggle.


	14. Something new (Makahiki arc)

Summer quickly cooled off into Fall, which meant only one thing in the Pacific islands.

"It's Makahiki season! Makahiki is here!" Laka began shouting. The villagers emerged from their huts, breathing sighs of relief.

Makahiki season was a time of peace between the villages. It lasted from October or November till February or March. The people danced hula, feasted, and played games. But Motunui had decided to start a new Makahiki tradition.

"You want the villages' fighters to dual one another in a competition?" Tui asked Moana during a meeting.

"Yep. We'll have Maui pull up an island suitable to build an arena. Ahi and Laka can use lava to build the structure, and I'll call the ocean to cool it down and turn it into rock. In the meantime, we can send out messangers to spread the word."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Maui said as he and Ahi entered the hut. "If my name's in it, it must be pretty important. What's up chief?"

"Maui, good. You're here. I need you to pull up a flat island, right… here." Moana pointed to the empty ocean on the map that was surrounded by islands, Motunui among them.

"You got it! One flat island, coming right up!" The demigod swung his hook and transformed into a hawk that flew out to sea.

"What can we do?" Ahi asked the chief.

"Once Maui hauls the island up, you and Laka can create the building out of lava. Then, I'll use the sea to cool it down and turn it into solid rock."

"Whoa, wait a second. Building? A flat island? What exactly are you cooking up here, Moana?" Ahi asked.

"I am starting a new Makahiki tradition, where the villages' best fighters combat one another."

"Okay. Sounds cool. But I have two questions. First of all, what is the purpose of these fights? Sounds rather primitive and savage to me."

"it will provide entertainment for the tired and stressed workers. Plus, We always need our fighters to remain strong, both physically and mentally. As the head of Motunui's military, you should know that better than anyone, Ahi," Moana cleverly stated.

"Good point, you got me there," Ahi said. "But onto my second question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you sign me and Laka up?" Ahi hopefully asked.

"Of course! You guys are the first on the list. No problem."

"Thanks, chief!" Laka delightfully cheered. Moana then patted her head.

"Well, let's not keep Maui waiting," Moana said.

The three of them walked down to the beach, when Ahi summoned his canoe. Moana glanced nervously at the vessel.

"Don't worry, it's nowhere near as hot as you think," Ahi said confidently, sensing Moana's fear. "Plus, it also functions as a stove, light source and heated bed."

Seeing Moana's smile, Ahi helped her up onto the canoe, followed by his little sister.

They set sail out following Maui's path.


	15. Preparations (Makahiki arc)

As the trio arrived, Maui was putting the finishing touches on the island. Right as Ahi pushed the canoe onto the shore, he heard crowing. It was coming from the storage compartment on the canoe.

"Oh, don't tell me," Ahi sighed.

Yes, Heihei snuck onto the boat. A half of a coconut covered his head. When Ahi removed it, an ear-piercing scream came from the chicken.

Understanding the situation, Moana told Ahi to put the coconut back on Heihei's head.

The island was just right for building, and grass, flowers and trees quickly sprouted, converting the brown island green.

"How did I do?" Maui asked.

"It's perfect," a stunned Moana said.

"Hmm. Thought so. Give me five, little buddy." Maui then high-fived his tattoo.

"Alright, Ahi and Laka," Moana called. "You guys are up next."

Together, Ahi and Laka spewed lava from their hands and mouth, building a large colosseum-like arena. Moana then finished it off by pouring sea water onto it, causing the lava to cool and harden. By the end, the building was able to hold 100,000 people, which would prove to be necessary for the many villages attending.

"Awesome, now we can get to decorating," Moana cheerfully remarked.

Over the next two weeks, the building was adorned with flowers, leis, and banners and flags made of kapa cloth. Each flag or banner represented the insignia of a village.

"Well, what are you going to name it?" Maui asked, looking at the structure.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Moana said.

"C'mon, I don't raise islands from the sea and not give them names. If I can name tons of islands, then surely you can come up with a name for an arena."

"Hmm, you have a point. How about… hmm… 'Te Fiti's Coliseum?'"

"That actually sounds kinda nice," Ahi delightfully said while drinking a jar of Okolehau.

A month passed, and twenty villages, including Motunui, have decided to partake in the competition. There were three rules that Moana came up with, which were no killing, no cheating, and to always perform at your best, and to not give up.

On the opening day, Moana was preparing the welcoming speech, when Ahi and Laka entered her room.

"Hey, boss! I heard we'll be fighting today. Would you please tell us who we'll be up against?" Laka asked.

"Sure. You'll be challenging Hiapo and Ikaika of the Takuu village. Be careful, they're huge, like Maui-sized."

"What? Hey!" Maui said with annoyance.

"Doesn't matter. With our fire, we'll roast them in the first two seconds!" Ahi confidently said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Moana said. "You or any other contestants will not be able to use magical powers. Of any kind."

"Wait, what?!" Ahi shouted with a dropped jaw.

"Aw, man! That sucks. Not cool!" Laka said with a disappointed face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a speech to deliver."

Moana got up and was followed by Maui and walked towards the podium, leaving Ahi and Laka clueless.

Ahi could see that his little sister felt a little down, and immediately attempted to cheer her up.

"Don't worry sis, remember that we are still masters of Lua. We got this." Laka responded with a smile.

Lua is an ancient Hawaiian form of martial arts. It was based on bone breaking, joint locks,throws, pressure point manipulation, strikes, usage of various weapons, and battlefield strategy. All of these were crucial for Ahi and Laka if they wished to reach the top and claim victory.

"You fired up, Laka? Because I know I am!"

"Yep! Let's to this!"

The two high-fived and walked out to the open arena together.


	16. Monsters vs Ghosts (Makahiki arc)

"Greeting, fellow villagers!" Moana said, talking into a shell to amplify her voice. "I am Moana of Motunui. I have created these games because our islands will always need strong and capable warriors. Heroes of the Pacific, I call upon you!" She looked down at the forty contestants below.

"Show us your strength. Show us your courage! Show us your power! May Te Fiti smile upon you!"

The audience roared with applause, while the contenders yelled battle cries and cheers.

"First up are Ahi and Laka from my very own Motunui, versus Hiapo and Ikaika from Takuu. Warriors, let's begin the first annual Makahiki Melee!"

Ahi and Laka walked down the path. Just a glance at their fiery bodies was enough for the other fighters to part and make way for the siblings. Ahi was adorned in his battle armor, while Laka dressed in a bright blue cloak, along with a ferocious mask. They spotted Hiapo and Ikaika walking towards them. Moana was right, they were huge. Monsters compared the other combatants.

Back in the stands, Moana, Maui, and her parents, along with the village elders, eyed Ahi and Laka carefully, determined not to miss a single detail. Moana wished that her grandmother was here as well. She'd probably rant on and on about the legend of the children of fire.

The conch shell blew, indicating the start of the match. Both sides pelt and charged at one another. Eventually, Ahi and Laka pushed them back, knocking them into the ground. Motunui began to already erupt with cheers, while the rest of the audience remained in silence. How could two children knock two of the Pacific's strongest into the ground?

Hiapo and Ikaika rose back up.

"We can't lose to children," Hiapo said.

"No kidding. That would certainly damage our reputation," Ikaika replied.

"Sorry, but you're going down, along with your notoriety!"

Stunned, the two men looked up, only to see Ahi and Laka above, ready to finish them off. They dived down and collided into the helpless duo, creating a storm of dust.

When the cloud cleared, the unconscious and defeated Ikaika and Hiapo laid before Laka and Ahi. The entire arena was silent, Moana, Maui, and Motunui among them. The only sounds that could be heard were Heihei's clucks and Pua's oinks. As the demigods walked off, the silence immediately changed into a frenzy of cheers and applause.

"That was way too easy," Laka remarked with high spirits.

"Mhmm. But brace yourself. This is only the beginning," Ahi said.

After their fight, Ahi and Laka's reputation grew. More and more fans cheered them on, along with the fighters from their villages. By the fourth day, the siblings had engaged in multiple fights. One by one, fighters fell before them. They gained the nickname "Motunui's Monsters," due to their intense and fiery fighting souls.

But it was the fourth day that would reveal the biggest obstacle in their way.

There was a fight, between two combatants, Kelani and Kekoa, from Tetiaroa. They were to fight two mysterious figures. Until the fight began, they wore hoods, so no one could see their faces. When the match started, the characters removed their hoods. Everyone saw them as two ordinary warriors. But Ahi, Laka, and Maui recognized them not as warriors, but as entities from the past.

They were Kapohoikahiola, the spirit of explosions, and Kane-hekili, the spirit of thunder.

The three demigods could not believe their eyes, and quickly informed the village.

"Well, as long as they obey the rule of no magic, then they will be allowed to compete, like the others," Moana said. "I have an idea for the final day…"

It only took two minutes for the spirits to lay waste to Kelani and Kekoa. The audience erupted just as loud as on the first day, after Ahi and Laka's win.

Unexpectedly, Kapohoikahiola and Kane-hekili rose to the top, along with the Monsters of Motunui. Just as Ahi and Laka earned a title, so did the spirits. Many spectators began referring them as the "Ghosts of Calamity," due to their uncanny speed and ability to make defeating enemies look easy.

It was the last day, and Moana made the obvious match that everyone was dying to witness. The Monsters of Motunui versus the Ghosts of Calamity. She, however, declared a special rule for the championship. The anti-magic rule was abolished, meaning that all four demigods and spirits could use whatever powers that they needed in order to claim the reputation as the strongest of the Pacific.

Both sides met in the center of the arena, eye to eye with one another.

"Remember, they won't go easy on us because we're kids," Ahi reminded Laka, while staring at Kane-hekili.

Laka nodded, and turned back to face with Kapohoikahiola.

The conch shell blew, and before the spirits could react, the demigods launched forward, and kicked them back a few feet. In order to retaliate, Kapohoikahiola fired explosions at Laka. Fortunately, she dodged them all, and landed another strike on the spirit's head.

Meanwhile, Kane-hekili fired lightning at Ahi. To counter it, Ahi called upon his instincts. He opened his jaws and ate the lightning. The audience gasped in awe, and soon after, Ahi kneeled over, due to his fire being unable to cope with the foreign element.

Laka ran over to help her brother, leaving her perfectly exposed. As a result, Kapohoikaiola shot a huge explosion against her exposed back. Laka fell to the ground in agony.

Moana, Maui, and Motunui felt helpless, but knew there was nothing they could do about it. All they could do was watch on. The villagers closed their eyes and began to pray, asking for Te Fiti's devine favor.

Barely able to stand, Ahi and Laka retaliated with fiery punches and kicks, but to no avail. Any strike that managed to hit the spirits were too weak to cause any real damage. Before long, Ahi and Laka laid on their knees, out of breath with dying fires.

"This is pitiful," Kane-hekili said in a mocking tone.

"No joke," Kapohoikaiola replies coolly. "That's the boy that defeated Poliahu? Hard to believe."

"Let's end this."

The spirit of thunder rained down lightning, electrocuting Ahi, while the spirit of explosions tossed Laka around like a ragdoll.

Ahi and Laka lay face-down in the rock floor, not moving. The crowd was just as frozen as they were.

This is a battle that the Monsters of Motunui will surely lose.


	17. Look into our eyes (Makahiki arc)

Moana and Maui called out to demigods, hoping to motivate them to get up.

"Get up! What happened to following my rule of not giving up?! We are one with you, and you are one with us!" Moana yelled.

"Come on! Where's the Ahi that used to fight me?! Where's the Laka that fought Poliahu's ghost?! Even my mini Maui is disappointed in you!" Maui shouted. His tattoo crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

The village followed, attempting to motivate the demigods to get back up, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Alright, alright, enough, Kane-hekili," Kapohoikahiola said. "Let them suffer and grovel at the bottom of the food chain."

"The bottom of the ladder. Where these children belong," Kane-hekili smirked.

Just then, Ahi began to twitch, while Laka opened her eyes. With their backs turned to them, the spirits had no idea of the menace that grew behind them.

Kapohoikaiola and Kane-hekili raised their fists in triumph, when all of a sudden, Laka grabbed Kapohoikaiola in her blue fireball form. The explosion spirit was helpess against the girl's blue heat. Turning around in shock, Kane-hikili saw Ahi standing menacingly. He was bloodied, brusied, and beaten, but standing stronger than ever.

"Ugh, you again. What n.." Kane-hikili gasped and stopped speaking. Because the son of Pele that was standing in front of him wasn't only covered in golden flames, but in electricity too.

No one could believe what they were seeing. Ahi is now able to use the lightning that he devoured, along with his golden flames.

"Not so fast. Let's end this here and now. Because my sister and I aren't leaving without a victory. We'll keep getting up. Now, time to answer the question that's on everyone's mind. Who has more power: a spirit or a demigod?"

Ahi summoned golden fire in one hand, and lightning in his other. He then shot out beams of both elements at Kane-hikili. The groans of pain coming from the spirit could be heard, even in the midst of the roaring electric inferno.

In the sky, Laka and Kapohoikaiola clashed, launching fireballs and explosions at one another. Neither side seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Until Laka removed her mask, revealing her face.

"My brother and I wish for you to look into our eyes…"

"… as we decimate you!" Ahi said while removing his helmet. Kane-Hikili weakily crawled in front of him.

Laka then transformed into fire, trapped Kapohoikaiola in her heat, and dived for the ground.

Ahi grabbed his spear and impaled Kane-hikili through his back. He then electrocuted the spear, causing lightning to enter the spirit's wound. The Kane-hikili let out one final cry before falling to the ground, defeated.

As Ahi removed the spear from his defeated opponent, he looked up to see his sister and Kapohoikaiola crash into the ground where Kane-hikili lay. The following giant blue explosion blinded the audience.

Once the blaze died away and the smoke dissipated, the spirits lay knocked down and out, with the demigod siblings standing tall.

"And the first ever champions of the Pacific," Moana shouted. "The Monsters of Motunui, the children of Pele, Ahi and Laka!"

The audience's joy was deafening. They began chanting, "La-ka! La-ka! A-hi! A-hi!"

Laka began to jump up and down in delight, while Ahi's smile burned brightly.

"Wherever you are, mother," Ahi said to himself, "I hope you saw us."


	18. A father's advice (Nightmarchers arc)

Motunui has had many luaus before. But the one on the final night of the Makahiki Melee was the largest in living memory. The other villages also joined in, increasing the fun. Food was eaten. Dances and music filled the air. New friends were made. Even Ahi and Laka made peace with Kane-hikili and Kapohoikahiola.

Eventually, it was time to head home. The villagers headed their own separate ways. The decorations were taken down. The chaotic atmosphere strangely just disappeared.

Ahi and Laka lead Motunui's fleet of canoes back home. It was around one in the morning. The entire village was asleep, except for Ahi and a handful of men in charge of the guiding the vessels.

Raising his left hand into the night, Ahi aligned his index finger to the Father Star. The black sky contained countless glittering, bright diamonds called stars. As he was lying on his back, thinking about what transcended in the past week, Ahi sensed a presence.

He sat up to see a white cloud, similar to Poliahu's spirit. Immediately expecting danger, Ahi grabbed his spear and thrusted it at the silver mist.

"Whoa, whoa, easy," a voice said. It belonged to a man. The cloud then settled to the bow of Ahi's canoe, but was quiet enough to not awake Laka. The cloud then formed into the shape of a man.

"It-it can't be," Ahi said. "Wahieloa? Is it you?"

"Yes," the figure said. "It is me, son."

Ahi and Laka's father, Wahieloa, met Pele and had them with her. He mysteriously went missing, and Pele searched of him. However, she never found him, and gave up the search. Since he was a human, time caught to him and he eventually perished. Ahi has very vague memories of his father, but Laka never met him. This is because Pele separated the siblings for a few hundred years, as Laka had a deadly curse brought on her by Poliahu. She spent those few hundred years trying to cure Laka, and bringing her back to health. This curse is why her fire burns blue, rather than orange and red.

Anyway, Wahieloa taught Ahi Lua when he was three, and showed him how to use weapons at the age of five. By seven, Wahieloa revealed the secrets to navigating and sailing to his son. Wahieloa wanted to raise Ahi for one reason: to become the perfect warrior.

Instead, Pele taught Ahi a lesson. A lesson that Moana just learned a year ago: to listen and to follow the voice inside.

"What do you want?" Ahi asked concernly.

"Nothing," the ghost responded with a grin. "I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you and your sister for winning the games."

"Okay, okay, hold up. Seriously, why did you come back? Because I surely know that you didn't come here just to give us pats on the back."

"Alright, alright. I guess there's no getting past you. I recently had a talk with your mother. Listen to me. You must warn Motunui that the Hi'iaka and her nightmarchers have returned, and their first targets are these villagers."

Hi'iaka is the goddess of chants, sorcery, and medicine. She is Pele's sister, which makes her Ahi and Laka's aunt. Her nightmarchers are the ghosts of warriors. Anyone looking upon or seen by the ghosts will die, unless a family ancestor or relative is within the group. However, since none of Hi'iaka's ghoulish soldiers originate from Motunui, this could spell death for the whole village. Demigods are vulnerable, as well. Gazing upon nightmarchers wouldn't instantly kill them, but slowly cause them to go blind.

"But don't worry. She's only here to negotiate with the elders, and, uh, what's her name? The new chief… Moana? Something like that. Just note that your aunt's not in a good mood, so brace for anything. She's here for something, and she'll do anything to get it."

"Alright, thanks, father," Ahi said, not knowingly how to feel with this new information. Wahieloa waved goodbye and transformed back into a silver cloud again and disappeared into the night.

Alone once more, Ahi was unable to get any sleep that night.

The next morning, everyone arrived back home on Motunui. The warm sands, tall mountains, coconut trees and crystal clear water with fish was definitely enough to satisfy everyone's homesickness.

Deciding to save the village from panic, Ahi didn't tell anyone about his father's warning. He just hoped that his father was just messing with him. Yeah, that's all it was. Psychological warfare.


	19. Kakamora raid (Nightmarchers arc)

Their drums began to beat across the sea. Their thievery and pillaging knows no bounds. They're small but lethal and scary. Kakamoras. On their journey to restore Te FIti's heart, Maui and Moana fought hundreds of them. However, that was only a small portion of their force, and the chief and demigod barely escaped with their lives.

The rest of the miniature coconuts have arrived. They are not here to seek for treasure or resources, but revenge.

"Last time, we fought three vessels of them, and that almost killed us," Moana said, still remembering her near-death experience.

"True, but let's not forget that the only reason why we got away with the heart is because of me," Maui said in a stuck-up manner.

Moana gave him an annoyed look, while Laka giggled.

"But there are fifteen of those ships now, and they're coming for us," Tui said seriously.

"Do we have any advantages?" Sina asked desperately.

"Yes, we do," Ahi said reassuring. "First of all, those scoundrels don't know that the ocean's chosen one and three demigods are on this island. If we plan this right, the four of us may be able to confuse them, thinking that there are more of us. In other words, we will seem like a larger force than what we really are."

"Smart, good idea, hotshot," Moana said. "What does the head of Motunui's military have in mind?"

"Well, since you love sailing the ocean so much, you could hitch up on your canoe and take cover behind that peninsula." Ahi then pointed to a large rock formation sticking out from the mountain and into the sea. "From there, you'll be able to ambush the ships as they head into the bay by using huge waves."

"Maui, I need you to transform into a whale. You can sneak up from behind and below and use your tail to smash the hulls. Spraying water from your blowhole may cause those little idiots to be stunned temporarily, so use that to your advantage."

"Laka, you'll take cover in the thick overcast cloud layer above. You can dive down into the ships and sink them from above. Since they're wooden, you can light them up if they refuse to go down."

"Tui. Sina. I need you to take the people into the cave where the canoes are stored. They shouldn't get past us, but in case they do, you will stay hidden, and also have the means of a quick escape."

"Meanwhile, I'll draw their attention from the front. If we attack simultaneously, not only will the kakamoras fail to react properly in time, but they'll be trapped between the four of us. Let's move out!"

Everyone ran and scattered to their positions. Just as Ahi stood up, he felt a tug on his arm. It was Moana.

"I'm worried about you. I mean, there are so many, and I'm afraid that you won't be able to handle it, and…"

"Don't worry about me. It won't make things any better, right?"

"Moana slowly nodded her head. Ahi placed his hand in Moana's, and she closed her eyes as she felt his gentle warmth.

"Plus, if you're gonna worry about someone, worry about those pirates. They're gonna have to head back home without any ships," Ahi smiled.

Half an hour later, everyone was in their positions. Maui was a whale on the ocean floor, Moana was on a canoe, taking cover behind the rocks, and Laka was a fireball floating around in the thick clouds. Ahi just finished putting his armor on. As he turned around to ensure that everyone evacuated, the village was dead still. It was almost like a ghost town. The only sound heard was the waves gently and gracefully touching the sand.

The fog rolled in, as fifteen shadows emerged from the horizon. They got bigger and bigger, until they towered over Ahi, about ten meters from the shore. Ahi looked up to see the Kakamora chief look down upon him, along with dozens of foot soldiers aiming blowdarts.

"I think I still got it," Ahi nervously thought to himself. He remembered the Kakamora's language and form of communication, which was basically slaps around the body.

"Greetings, your majesty," Ahi slapped while bowing down.

"Ahi, demigod of fire, son of Pele. What is your business here?" The chief replied.

"Uh, uh, just, well, you know, the usual, spreading fire, guarding mortals, setting the boats on lowlives on fire."

Ahi then shot a golden fireball at the ship the chief was on, causing it to burn and crumble apart. The chief shouted in panic and jumped down to the beach, shark-tooth sword in hand.

"NOW!" Ahi cried out, just as the Kakamora chief thrusted his sword at him.

Sudddenly, the water below the ships bubbled. Maui erupted from the water in his whale form. He sunk six ships with his tail and knocked some Kakamoras overboard with his flippers and large head.

Moana came from the side, emerging from behind the rocks. Following behind her was a tsunami-sized wave. Raising her hand, she commanded the wave to splash onto the vessels. Four of them crashed into one another, which was proven with a deafening smash.

Laka came raining down, as fast as she could, aiming for the deck of the nearest ship. She noticed countless Kakamora, stunned, staring up at her. Then, impact. As Ahi battled the chief with his spear, he noticed his sister's distinctive blue explosion from the corner of his vision. But his eyes were set on the main prize: the chief.

As the chief's boat began to crash and crumble, his troops ran and scattered all over the place. Some jumped into the water. Others hopelessly sprinted in circles on the deck. Flaming debris and pieces littered the beach.

"Any last words?" the chief slapped.

"Yeah. Behind you." Ahi slapped back.

The chief turned around to see a mast crush him. When the dust parted, Ahi saw him pinned under the mast, struggling to break free. As Ahi got closer and closer, the chief became grew more and more frantic to lift the mast off of himself. Ahi raised his spear above the chief, preparing to finish him off. The chief raised his arms in terror. But then, Ahi remembered the words that his sister said during their last encounter with Poliahu.

"Everything and everyone on these islands and in the sea has a purpose." Laka's words echoed in his head.

Ahi lowered his spear, lifted the mast, and offered his hand to the chief. Suspicious, the chief hesitated at first, but took his hand eventually. Ahi didn't require as much strength to lift the chief up, as he was the size of a coconut.

"But, why?" the chief slapped. "A Kakamora would never do that to another. Why did you spare me?"

"Because everyone and everything exists for a reason," Ahi replied with slaps. "Pledge you allegiance to us, to Motunui, and we'll get along just fine."

"Fine," the chief slapped. "Besides, I don't have a fleet, a home, and a family anymore."

"That's where we come in. You just focus on proving your loyalty to the chief over there." Ahi pointed to Moana on her canoe. She was still busy using the water to rip the boats apart. The chief reacted in terror and ran around in circles.

"Don't worry. She's nice, as long as you don't mess with her." Ahi said nervously.


	20. Two chiefs (Nightmarchers arc)

After the fighting ended, Maui and Laka turned back into humans and headed for the cave where the villagers hid. It was time to let them know that it was safe to come out. Moana called upon the ocean to remove the debris and shipwrecks out to sea. Shortly after, Motunui's beaches once again glittered beautifully.

A special meeting was set later that night between the Motunuians and surviving Kakamoras. Hopefully, the chief and Moana could come to some peaceful agreement. Since Ahi was the only one who knew both English and Kakamorian, he was set to be the translator.

"Greetings, Chief. I am Moana of Motunui. We are assembled here to hopefully form an alliance and prevent further bloodshed." Moana then presented her paddle proudly.

After Ahi's translation, Chief slapped in his language, and also presented his sword with just as much pride.

"Chief agrees for peace as well. He states that as long as we have his people's backs, they will have ours," Ahi told Moana.

"Very well, then. I will have my carpenters assist your people in the construction of your new village."

"And my people will teach your boat builders how to create armored canoes," Chief replied.

As both humans and Kakamoras cheered, both chiefs shook hands.

The next day was an extremely busy one. Humans and Kakamoras were everywhere, from the valleys to the coast. Moana, Maui, Ahi, and Laka were watching Chief directing his Kakamoras in what directions to go.

"I have never though that we would become friends with these little midgets," Maui said. "I guess destiny and fate has its own way of surprising all of us."

"No joke there," Ahi said. He knew that all too well, as not that long ago, he and Maui were at war.

"How can you trust them?" Laka asked her brother.

"When I saw Chief trapped on the beach, I looked into his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who was truthful. Someone who wanted to live. Besides, they wouldn't mess with us. Not after what we did to their ships."

"How did you look into his eyes?" Moana asked curiously. "They only have holes for eyes in their coconut faces."

"I meant figuratively, not literally," Ahi countered.

The last week of Makahiki season passed swiftly, giving way to a mild Spring. Since the Pacific islands are stuck in an eternal summer, the weather barely changed. The new Kakamora village was built, right next to the humans' village. Any canoe that sailed on the seas were covered with thick, reinforced wood. The wooden armor provided protection from the elements and attack, but was placed in a certain way that wouldn't affect the canoe's speed or agility. Together, both human and Kakamora vessels assembled into fleets and patrolled the bay and waters within the reef.

During one lazy afternoon, Ahi took a nap in his hammock, he heard commotion. It was Maui, playing around with the Kakamora children. He would let them touch his hook, ride oh is back, and bounce on his stomach, like a trampoline. Ahi couldn't help but smile, since he knew Maui was a five thousand year-old kid himself.

Finally deciding to discuss the potential nightmarcher threat with Moana, he began a search for her.

Unable to find her anywhere, he asked Tui and Sina where she ran off to.

"She's out at sea, teaching your sister how to sail," Tui answered.

"Is there something you need to talk about with her?" Sina asked politely.

"Yes. Please tell her it's urgent."

"Will do," Tui said with a smile. Sina grinned widely, as she always did.

"Thanks, guys!" Ahi left the hut. He appreciated Tui and SIna. There were like parents to him, always reliable when needed.


	21. Sibling rivalry (Nightmarchers arc)

Ahi waited on the beach for the girls to return. When they finally did, it was almost dusk. Laka and Moana were laughing as they got off their canoe.

"What's so funny?" Ahi asked, eager to know.

"Ahi! Sorry we're late," Moana said. "We got a little sidetracked, right Laka?"

"Yeah! Bro, it was so cool! We went out to fish, but also saw this pod of dolphins. We played with them and fed them for hours. It was so much fun!"

Ahi bent down and rubbed his sister's head.

"As long as you have a good time, then I'm happy," Ahi said. The siblings then hugged really hard.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Laka, go get ready for dinner. I need to talk to Moana in private."

"Oh, okay. Are you guys gonna kiss?" Laka teasingly said.

"Just shut up and go," Ahi said, feeling annoyed. Moana couldn't resist a giggle.

Laka did as her brother requested and went back to the village.

"What is it?" Moana asked, with a serious look on her face.

Ahi then told her about his father, Hi'iaka and the nightmarchers.

"Hmm. This sounds troubling. Can you trust him?"

"Well, it's the first time he has bothered to show up since he died. Then again, he is my father, so I really don't know what to believe."

"Well, what does your heart say? What does the voice inside tell you?" Moana placed her hand on Ahi's chest.

"Well, let's just let it go tonight. C'mon, I'm hungry."

It was getting dark, so the two of them headed back to her hut. Since it was some kid's birthday, the village gathered for a party. Ahi, Maui and Tui performed a haka war chant together, with some warriors. Moana danced hula with her mother, Laka, and the other girls. Chief and some Kakamoras performed acrobatics.

Later that night, as Ahi lay sleeping next to Laka, Moana, Maui, and Chief, he woke up to the sound of loud drums beating, coming from right outside. He then saw the shadows of what look like ancient warriors reflecting in the moonlight. Could these sounds and shadows belong to Hi'iaka and her nightmarcher army?

The next day, there was no sun, just darkness. It's as if it was a permanent, 24-hour night. There were different stars in the sky. Stars that no one recognized. Because of this, Moana and Chief forbade anyone from going out to sea until the sun and blue sky returned.

A day with no sun was a telltale sign that Hi'iaka was on her way, and Ahi knew it.

Ghostly canoes swept in under a blanket of fog. A woman surrounded by a white aura jumped off the vessel and landed feet first into the sand. Men adorned in ancient armor and weapons followed her.

The two chiefs instantly ordered their people to bow their heads as the goddess and ghosts walked by. Maui lowered his head as well.

Meanwhile, Ahi and Laka looked upon their aunt and the nightmarchers. Since they are related to Hi'iaka, they're unaffected by the nightmarchers' deadly gaze.

"Greetings, Hi'iaka. What brings you to this side of the Pacific?" Ahi asked politely.

"Ah, my lovely nephew. I'm sure you already know the answer to that. I'm searching for Lohi'au."

I thought you and my mother settled that issue years ago."

"Uh, excuse me," Laka interrupted. "Aunty, who, or what is Lohi'au?"

"Uncle Lohi'au is aunt's husband," Ahi began to tell Laka. "Long, long ago, before we were even born, mother Pele wandered the islands in search of a new home. One day, she came across a young chief and talented singer named Lohi'au. She instantly fell in love with him. Aunt also grew to care for Lohi'au. Eventually, the two of them fought over him, and Pele not only killed Lohi'au, but burned down aunt Hi'iaka's sacred forest and killed her friend Hopoe out of anger. Regretting her actions, Pele let Lohi'au choose who to be with after Hi'iaka revived him. He chose aunty. As much as she tries to hide it, I don't think mom ever truly got over losing Lohi'au."

The three of them could sense the humans and kakamoras listening in, feeling touched. Even the nightmarchers, who have never heard of their leader's story, felt somewhat sympathetic.

"Anyway, he disappeared, and now Hi'iaka is here to take him back."

Laka tilted her head in confusion.

Chuckling, Hi'iaka said, "Laka, when you understand what true love is, you will do anything for the sake of the ones you hold closest to your heart."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to say this, but we haven't seen Lohi'au around recently," Ahi replied with deep sorrow."

"But I have," a voice echoed.

The bonfire in the center of the village the suddenly ignited brightly. The flames shaped into the form of Pele.

"Hello, little sister," she began. "I have your beloved Lohi'au. Well, his bones, at least."

Pele then stepped out of the fire and into her human form, bringing a skeleton with her.

As Hi'iaka ran to her fallen husband's remains, Pele raised a hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"But… you must first defeat me in a dual. Consider it the battle to end all of our battles."

Pele summoned her digging stick and pointed it at her sister.

"Alright, so be it."

Hi'iaka then directed the nightmarchers to attack Pele. The goddess of fire retaliated with swings and strikes, and made eliminating the ghosts look easy. After the nightmarchers were defeated, Pele and Hi'iaka then clashed, using fire and magic.

The humans and kakamoras looked up in shock, along with Maui and Laka.

Ahi just shook his head. He has seen this petty rivalry before, and he'll see it again.


	22. Into the realm, we go (Ukupanipo arc)

Eventually, the sisters wore each other out, but still stubbornly fought on. Expecting this to not go anywhere for a while, Ahi grabbed a bowl of Okolehau and headed back to his hut to take a nap.

Meanwhile, the villagers stopped bowing and spectated the battle. None of them have ever witnessed two goddesses battle before.

The humans began to exclaim to one another, while the kakamoras slapped excitedly.

Four hours later. Ahi awoke from his nap, discovering that the fight finally ended. The sun was shining bright and the sky was blue. Everyone went back to their daily business, and Pele, Hi'iaka, and her nightmarchers were nowhere to be seen.

Eager for answers, Ahi asked Moana, Maui, Laka, and Chief for details.

"Whoa, Ahi! I knew you're mother was strong, but not as strong as when we saw her!" Moana yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, no joke," Maui began. "But against me? Nah, she doesn't stand a chance."

The little Maui tattoo face-palmed and gestured that Pele would instantly destroy him.

"Shut up, you're ruining my moment," Maui whispered to his chest.

"Hi'iaka was pretty vicious too. She must really care about those bones if she went to so much trouble to get them," Chief slapped.

Ahi nodded in agreement.

"By the way, where did they go?" Ahi asked his sister.

Laka explained that Hi'iaka won the fight and took Lohi'au's remains with her. Using her magic, Hi'iaka used her magic to bring Lohi'au back to life. Along with the nightmarchers, the couple sailed away on their ghostly canoes. Pele went back to her volcano, strangely not holding a grudge against her sister.

"Actually, she seemed kind of happy," Moana added.

"Well, that's my mother. Her warm soul knows no bounds. Well, now you know where I got my warm heart from," Ahi said jokingly.

The gang decided to head out to the deep, lush valley for some journeying.

Ahi noticed that this is the first adventure that they had gone on since Chief had joined their crew.

Together, the five chiefs and demigods swung through trees, ran through bushes, and climbed rocks.

Eventually, they climbed a mountain and noticed that they were standing on a strange platform.

Maui and Moana recognized it as a passage to the Realm of Monsters. They vividly remember the long drop and their dual against Tamatoa. Both of them were almost eaten by the shiny crab. Something that they would rather forget.

"Are we going down?" Laka asked.

"No, child," Moana said in an instant. "It's too dangerous, and…"

"We sure can, kiddo! Why not?" Maui cheerfully exclaimed.

"YAY! We're going to the Realm of Monsters!" Laka raised her arms and ran around while Moana grumbled.

Maui's tattoo frantically panicked, while Maui tried to ignore it.

"What? I have my hook this time. If we find Tamatoa again, I'll kick his butt!"

Maui stomped and yelled, performing a haka chant. The gate rumbled open, like a monster raising its jaws.

"Well? Who's going first?" Maui asked.

Moana, Ahi, Laka, and Chief all pointed to him at once. He looked down to see his tattoo pointing, as well.

"Aw, come on! I was first last time!" Maui complained.

Knowing how stubborn the four of them were, Maui gave in.

"Ugh. Okay, fine. But you guys better be right behind me."

He dived into the dark tunnel in the cannonball position and yelled all the way down.

"I am still falling!" Maui shouted distantly.

One by one, Moana, Ahi, Laka, and Chief jumped, as the door closed above them.


	23. A shiny comeback (Ukupanipo arc)

During the freefall, Ahi and Laka braced for the water. When they splashed down, the water bit and clawed at them, but they persevered and carried on. Following Maui's glowing hook, the four heroes dove deeper. As they descended, Moana made a startling observation.

There were way more sharks than the last time she and Maui visited the Realm of Monsters.

The five eventually reached an air pocket. Thankful to be out of the cold, Ahi and Laka sighed in relief.

The ground was covered in gold trinkets and coins, which only meant one thing.

"See? I knew we would find Tamatoa again!" Moana shouted at Maui angrily. "I don't want to be eaten by that giant crab for a second time!" She whacked Maui's stomach with her paddle.

Appearing unfazed, Maui looked around. Tamatoa's shiny shell was nowhere to be seen.

"Who is Tamatoa?" Laka asked.

"A nasty, disgusting, greedy, stuck-up, hard-shelled jerk!" Moana shouted.

"I still can't believe that coconut crab beat you, Maui," Ahi said while laughing and shaking his head.

"Hey, I just got my hook back, okay? I haven't used it over a thousand years," Maui said, providing an excuse.

The shell from above opened, revealing not Tamatoa, but a shark. However, it wasn't any regular shark. It had arms and legs. Muscular arms and legs like coconut trees. There was only one shark in the Pacific waters with limbs like these.

"Greetings. My name is Ukupanipo, the god of sharks. I possess the power to control the amount of fish close enough for the mortal fishermen to catch."

Sensing an opportunity for her village, Moana raised her hand.

"Uh, excuse me, shark-man. I am Moa…"

"Yes, I know you. Moana of Motunui," the shark interrupted. "Yes, your name has spread across the Realm of Monsters. And let me guess. You want to help your people by asking me to fill the nets of your fishermen with bountiful catches."

It's as almost as if the shark read the girl's mind.

"I will grant you your wish."

"Yes, thank you so mu…"

"BUT!" the shark interrupted. "I don't hand out wishes to humans for free. If you want to provide food on the table for your people, you have to best my trial first. Behold!"

The wall behind Ukupanipo then shattered. Out of the dust came the fifty-foot coconut crab, Tamatoa, hungry for revenge.

"Well, well, well," Tamatoa began. "If it isn't little Maui and the clever human. And I see that you brought friends this time. Two walking campfires and a mini coconut. Amusing. I'm back, more shiny than ever. And it's all thanks to Ukupanipo there."

Ahi and Laka readied to throw fireballs at Tamatoa. Moana twirled her paddle, Maui spun his hook, and Chief grabbed his blow dart.

"Well, here we go again," Maui said.

While Moana and Maui charged forward, Ahi, Chief, and Laka stayed behind to provide cover fire, quite literally. Ahi shot golden fireballs, Laka fired blue ones, and Chief blew blow darts. However, Tamatoa's hide was too strong, and deflected all projectiles.

Moana and Maui had better luck. They climbed up Tamatoa's legs and onto his back. From there, Moana poked the crustacean's eye stems as a distraction while Maui would unleash deadly shockwaves with his hook that punctured the heavy shell.

With Tamatoa down on his knees, Ahi ran and jumped to finish him off. However, he was caught in midair by a giant pincher, and brought to the crab's face. Ahi's look of fear darted from one eye to another, back and forth.

"Come on, man. Just pick one and stay with it," an annoyed Tamatoa said.

"Anyway, I'll be eating you now. I would extract the golden flames out of you, one way or another, and add them to my shell, but I'm too hungry." Tamatoa's gaping muzzle opened widely and his large claw carried Ahi towards it.

Ahi produced a large grin.

"Careful, crab. I'm a rather spicy delicacy."

Ahi then spewed fire from his mouth and into Tamatoa's. Reeling back in pain, Tamatoa then fell to the sand.

"OW! I've never had my food fight back before. How irritating!"

The four others used this opportunity ran at the behemoth. Moana and Maui smiled at one another, knowing that they wouldn't run from Tamatoa this time. They would defeat him together.


	24. Season of war (Ku arc)

As Maui and Moana sprinted together, the chief again jumped onto Tamatoa's head and climbed up his antennae. Maui charged up his hook until its carvings glowed blue. As Tamatoa tried to shake Moana off his head, Maui uppercuts him from below using his hook and hits his weak stomach. The blast is so strong, it flips Tamatoa onto his back, and knocks him unconscious. Ukupanipo looked on, impressed, before levitating to the ground.

Well done, well done," the shark began. "I have never seen a group that included mortals defeat Tamatoa. Very well. You have kept up your end of the bargain."

Raising his hands, Ukupanipo muttered a chant. Streams of colorful and beautiful fish began to swim in the direction of Motunui.

At that instant, everyone kneeled down and bowed to the god. Except Maui, who cluelessly zoned out at the sight of Ukupanipo.

"You remind me of when I had a shark head."

Shaking her head in frustration and embarrassment, Moana whacked the demigod's stomach, which caused him to lurch forward and bow.

After paying their respects to him, Ukupanipo walked forward.

"There is no need to thank me. Anyone who is deemed worthy by my standards need not thank me."

Just then, a turtle swam urgently, seeming eager to tell the god something. Swimming up to Ukupanipo's ear, the turtle began to whisper. A look of worry grew on Ukupanipo's face.

"What is it, your majesty?" Ahi asked, sensing the anxious aura.

"The time for the worshipping of Ku has begun. The blood of many will run like rivers."

Ku is the god of war. His name alone is enough to send fear into the hearts of humans.

"We must get back to Motunui fast," Maui said.

"I will take care of that. Stand there." Ukupanipo pointed to a bubbling geyser.

Standing on the vent, the five saviors were eager to get back home and prepared themselves for a potential war.

All thoughts were shattered as the geyser erupted. Our heroes shouted and yelled in excitement.

"Bon voyage!" the shark yelled and waved.

It almost seemed that the rush back to the surface was instantaneous. Back at the village, people were preparing defenses. The armored canoes of both humans and kakamoras formed a single line, blockade style. Secret stashes of spears, paddles and blowdarts were scattered and hidden throughout the island.

Barricades were being set up. The weapons hut was covered in palm tree fronds to camouflage it. The cave was stocked with food and water in case an evacuation was necessary once again. Any warriors that weren't in training were assigned to patrol and lookout for incoming threats.

As Moana, Maui, Chief, Ahi, and Laka arrived, they spotted a canoe that bore the sail of the Taha'a village. It entered the bay and passed through the reef. Onboard was chief Aldrix. He had important business to deal with Moana. Knowing that this was urgent, Moana ran to her hut to get ready, with her comrades following.


	25. Tensions rise (Ku arc)

Attempting to look fierce and professional, Moana sat in her hut, preparing for Aldrix's arrival. When he finally did appear, she was amazed at his appearance. He was roughly the same size of Maui, with the same coating of tattoos but with short hair.

"How may we help you, chief?" Moana asked politely.

Aldrix held out a leiomano, a short wooden paddle with shark teeth sewn around its edges. A favorite choice among Polynesians. He then offered his weapon to Moana.

"I am here to follow the customs of our elders and ancestors," he replied gruffly. "If you keep it, peace will be maintained between our two islands. If you send it back, war will break out."

Moana was frozen, not knowing what to do. She obviously wanted peace, but then remembered what kind of man Aldrix is. He was a warmonger, pillaging, killing and enslaving for his entertainment. This is why he is known as the "Chief of Death."

Not wanting to let his devastating hunger spread, Moana decided that she and Motunui must stop Aldrix, once and for all. Plus, it's not like he didn't know that she had three demigods on her side, anyway.

Moana returned Aldrix's paddle. The chief of death had a look of surprise, then began laughing sinisterly.

"A little girl declaring a fight against the strongest village this side of Polynesia. You could have joined me. And we would have conquered these islands together and leave your weak, pitiful father behind."

Moana then stood up and slapped Aldrix's face so hard that half the village could hear it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" she shrieked in his face.

Instantly, Maui stood up and held her back to defuse the situation.

Shrugging the slap off like it was nothing, Aldrix then clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"So very disappointing. I'll have fun stealing your food, killing your men, and enslaving your women," he laughed.

"You have to kill us first," Ahi said, getting up right in Aldrix's face. The two were literally a couple of centimeters apart, neither willing to back down.

"Don't test me, little boy."

After spitting in Ahi's face, he and his guards left and headed back to the beach to his canoe.

Ahi balled his fist, causing it to ignite.

"When he comes back, he going to die first."

"Calm down, bro," Laka said calmly.

It took three days for Aldrix to head back to Taha'a, gather his forces, and come back to Motunui. Out of honor, Ahi ordered the blockade to part for the Taha'a armada to pass through. He was going to kill the enemy with his bare hands.

Once the Aldrix and his soldiers landed, Ahi lead Motunui's troops to face them. Both sides walked towards one another until they were staring at one another in a grass clearing. Ahi, Laka, Moana, and Maui stood next to each other in a straight line, tall and proud.

"I had never expected in a million years that children would dare and fight me. Except for you." He pointed to Maui.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you," Ahi cried out.

"Nice. Those will be your last words," Aldrix replied with a grin. "CHARGE!"

The enemy yelled and shouted and rushed forward. The chief and demigods did the same, along with their warriors.

Blood was about to fly everywhere.


	26. His love for his sister (Ku arc)

Swords, and spears met flesh. Blood spilled through cut and torn skin. Screams of the dead and dying was heard. As the Motunuians were outnumbered, they were being eradicated faster. Nevertheless, our heroes continued, pushing forward.

"When are you calling in our reinforcements?" Maui asked Ahi while fighting four men at once.

"NOW! NOW, CHIEF!" Ahi shouted.

From the surrounding treetops, hundreds of kakamoras jumped from the green canopy. Wearing their paint and armor, they blew blowdarts and threw spears at the Taha'a men. Those who were hit by the blowdarts fell over and asleep. Although the small, primitive spears didn't do much against the enemy, it created a distraction. This was more than enough for the main Motunui force on the ground to quickly finish them off.

Eventually, it was just Aldrix alone, against Ahi, Laka, Moana, Mauii, Chief, and hundreds of kakamora and Motunuians. Wanting to fight him alone, Ahi walked towards Aldrix by himself. However, he looked to his side to find Laka at his side.

"Before you say anything, I will always stay with you, no matter what."

"Thank you, my sister. You are why I have gotten this far."

Laka nodded before charging at Aldrix, Ahi behind her. She then jumped to strike him from above. However, Aldrix grabbed her in midair and threw her to the ground. As Ahi looked on with wide eyes, the malicious chief repeatedly threw Laka up and down, over and over again. Ahi couldn't help but watch in tragedy. Not only his rage grew, but his feeling of being stabbed in his heart increased as well.

Aldrix then choked Laka by her throat, lifted her up with one hand, and stabbed her though her stomach with his leiomano. He then proceeded to cut and slash at her lifeless body manically while cackling in a frenzy. Tossing her to the ground and rubbing his feet on her face, Aldrix revealed how monstrous he truly is.

"A little eight year-old girl believed she could beat me?! ME?! I have not seen anything as funny since I beheaded that pleading old woman back home!"

"NO! LAKA!" Ahi yelled hopelessly.

A voice then began ringing inside the head of the burning Ahi.

"Do it, boy. End that man's life. Only then will I bring your sister back."

"Don't worry, I will," Ahi said while grinding his teeth.

"'O heavenly sun, I call upon you in my time of need!" Ahi spread his arms outwards and looked up to the sun.

The sun answered with a blinding ray of light that entered Ahi's chest. Now warmed up, Ahi was ready to kill Aldrix. He promised he would do it. For his little sister.

Realizing that Ahi was quickly becoming a dangerous threat, Aldrix turned his full attention towards the demigod.

"What kind of power is this?" he thought to himself.

Then, Ahi pulsed a bright light. Not knowing what was coming, Moana, Maui, Chief, and the Kakamoras and Motunui fighters backed up. Whatever was coming was certainly bad. For Aldrix.

Ahi began to mutter while his body started to seemingly transform.

"I am Ahi, son of Pele. I have inherited the golden flames of the sun. I stole the principle of domination from Lono, Kane, Ku, and Kanaloa themselves. I burn damnation away and set sin ablaze. I embrace what is right, and purge what is wrong. I fight for power. I fight for love. My grimoire reads that any and all who oppose me will drown in depths of crimson purgatory. I have dedicated my life towards that. You are not the first. You will not be the last."

At the same time, Ahi's torso grew even more muscles and his skin was replaced by red scales. His arms turned into the size of trees. His legs enabled him to reach the sky. His fingers and toes were adorned with claws. His neck expanded, and his jaws grew foot-long swords for teeth. His eyes glowed crimson. The spikes and spines glowed golden on his back. Large hawk-like wings grew from his back and a large, spiked tail sprouted from between his legs. He stood at fifty feet tall. Ahi had transformed into the mo'o, or dragon, of fire.

No one, not even Aldrix, could have seen this coming. And now, he was going to burn for his sins.

Hesitating, Aldrix charged at Ahi and slashed at his foot. However, his paddle shattered instantly against Ahi's indestructible scales. Walking back in fear, the chief was met by Ahi's glowing eyes as he lowered his head towards him.

"I told you," Ahi said in a rumbling deep voice that seemed to rattle the ground. "I'm going to destroy you. And I'm going to enjoy it."

Ahi reached down with his gaping jaws and grabbed Aldrix with his fangs. Like a dog, he then shakes him back and forth. Fangs from the bottom and upper jaws pierced Aldrix's skin. He screamed until Ahi spat him out. As Aldrix attempts to run away, Ahi used his giant tail to swing him backwards and into his clawed hands.

"Cockroach. You can't run from me!"

Grasping Aldrix in his hand, Ahi flew into the sky, higher and higher until Aldrix began to slowly freeze. Not wanting to end the fun yet, Ahi then threw Aldrix downwards towards the Earth. Barely able to scream, Aldrix could only gaze at the rapidly growing ground rushing towards him.

Then, splat.

Ahi watched and enjoyed every second of this torture. He also knew that it wasn't over. Amazingly, Aldrix survived the fall, with almost every bone in his body being broken. Ahi then landed with a graceful thud next to him.

"My sister that you killed taught me one thing. Everyone and everything on these islands and in the sea have a purpose. But yours is to kill. To enslave. To kidnap. To raid. You are a cancer that must be cured of. I would normally let you live. But I think you're an exception.

Inside his mouth, Ahi began to charge up golden lava. With wide eyes, all Aldrix can do is stare at the last thing he would ever see. The golden lava spewed, and Aldrix was instantly incinerated. No time to scream or anything.

Ahi, still enraged, began to roar deafeningly while holding the lifeless body of his sister in his hand. The lava was so hot, that it caused the trees around the edge of the clearing to catch on fire. Moana, Maui, Chief, the Motunuians and the kakamoras ran as fast as they could back to the village.

Moana knew what she needed to do. She required the aid of her friend, the sea, once again.


	27. Hellfire rage (Ku arc)

Back at the village, Motunuians and kakamoras could see the smoke billowing from the other side of the island. A tsunami of fire burned below the smoke.

Meanwhile in the jungle, Moana and Chief, along with the Motunuians and kakamoras retreated back to the village. Maui flew as a hawk above. They weren't about to let their friends die.

Once the fighters returned, Tui and Sina were the first to run towards them.

"What is happening, daughter? Why is the other side of our island on fire?"

Moana and Maui explained everything. The dual with Aldrix. The death of Laka. The forever-burning rage of Ahi.

"This is something only the legends have spoken of," Tui began. I had a sense that sometime and somewhere they still existed."

A fireball landed into the village bonfire, startling the villagers and kakamoras. Out of the fire emerged Pele, in her human form.

"Madame Pele," Sina said. "We are honored by your appearance. But we are busy dealing with…"

"Ahi. I know," the goddess interrupted. "I could sense a surge of power. A surge so strong that my volcanoes that were once extinct began to roar and spew lava again. Take me to my son at once."

Nodding, Moana, Maui and Chief lead Pele to the clearing, followed by the entire village.

When they returned to the clearing, Ahi was still in his dragon form, with the body of Laka cradled in his hands.

"What do we do?" Maui asked. "It's so hot. I'm sweating."

"This is known as his hellfire form. He is currently in an incomplete transformation, as he is still practicing with it. This means that there is a chance that it will wear off on its own. However, there may not be enough time for that, and he may burn the entire island down. Either that, or his life energy will be sucked out of him until he perishes. However, the only other way is to get him regain control himself. Once that happens, he'll return back to normal. We can do this by telling him that there is a way to bring Laka back to life."

"Wait! That's possible?!" Moana asked. "How?"

"An old friend of mine, named Ku."

The village responded in shock. The god of war has the power to resurrect those who have succumbed to death?

"I'll tell him. If I do tell him that his sister can be brought back," Moana said, "Ahi should regain control of himself."

"I'll go with you, Curly," Maui said.

"Just getting close to him will burn you," Pele warned. "But I won't stop you."

To avoid his constant flames and lava, Maui turned into a hawk and flew up high. He would distract Ahi while Moana would get into position to call out to him.

Maui dived bombed in front of Ahi to gain his attention. It worked, because Ahi stopped aiming his fire at the ground and surrounding area and started aiming towards the demigod.

Ahi didn't know that it was Maui. Or care. All he wanted was his sister back. If that meant burning the whole world, so be it.

Eventually, Ahi's flames caught up to Maui. They burned his feathery tail and caused him to revert back into a human. He crashed into the burnt dirt and grass, where Ahi picked him up with a large hand. Just as he was about to turn Maui into Ash, Ahi heard yells and shouts of Moana behind him.

"AHI! You are the demigod of fire. You lost your sister, but this monster of a friend I once knew you doesn't define you. Fight it. You can, because Laka can be brought back. She can be saved!"

Dropping Maui, Ahi stopped moving. After a moment, he wrapped his tail around Moana, squeezing her and bringing her in front of him.

"Lies! Lies! Lies! All lies! She can't be brought back! I will destroy everything for her. Everything!"

He squeezed Moana harder.

"Nothing will survive my hellfire. Nothing! I am the dominant entity of this planet. Not even the ocean can stop me."

Moana began to gag and choke just as when the ocean erupted. It swamped Ahi in a large wave. After the water retreated back to the sea, Ahi left burned out, weak. Moana and Maui slowly walked up to his still body.

Remembering the first time he landed on Motunui and refusing to be defeated by the ocean again, Ahi prepared a final stand. He knocked Maui back into a rock and grabbed Moana again.

"Ahi!" She cried out. "Come back to me!"

As her tears touched his scales, they shattered. His body exploded into a thousand fragments. Inside was Ahi in his normal state as a humanoid demigod once again. Once the commotion was over, villagers and kakamoras rushed to Ahi, with Laka next to him. Moana helped Maui up felt before joining them.

Both bodies lay lifeless. Some began to mourn. Others started to cry, including the young chief. Maui himself teared up a bit. Even the kakamoras showed sympathy.

Meanwhile, a whole new ordeal was about to take place inside of the siblings' heads, and their onlooking mother knew it.


	28. Back home (Ku arc)

When he opened his eyes, Ahi saw blue above him. He then looked to the side and saw the glowing sun and some clouds.

He felt that he was lying on sand. Black volcanic sand. It felt warm and inviting, despite the waves of the sea being next to it.

"Well, finally. You were sleeping forever."

He turned around to see Laka, looking down on him. She was covered in scars and cuts in the same places that Aldrix cut her.

"Sister. Am I glad to see you," Ahi sighed with relief. Laka offered her hand, and Ahi received it and was helped up onto his feet.

"Where are we?" Ahi asked while looking around at the beach in front of him and turning around to see the forest and mountains behind him.

"I don't know? Uh, that place… What do the mortals call it? The afterlife?" Laka replied while asking questions of her own.

"Huh. I didn't know that death could be so inviting and gentle."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I'm going fishing," Ahi said while summoning a flaming fishing net.

"Catch something for me too," Laka said, shouting after him. Ahi replied with a thumbs-up.

After climbing on a rock, Ahi looked below to see the water was teeming with lots of fish. Throwing his net, Ahi snagged a large red snapper, and pulled it in.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now to get something for Laka…"

Ahi went back to throwing his net when he heard talking behind him.

"Hey! You! Yeah, you! Over here Down here!"

Ahi realized that the talking was coming from the fish.

"Is-is that you?" he asked the fish while picking it up.

"Well, of course! Who else is here?" the fish replied, sounding annoyed.

"How can you talk?" Ahi was still trying to process the fact that an actual fish was having a conversation with him.

"Good question, demigod. I am the god of war, Ku. I was just taking a swim when you found me."

"Wait a minute," Ahi said in a shocked voice. "You're Ku? And how do you know that I'm a demigod?"

"Remember that voice in your head? The one that spoke after your sister was mauled by that animal Aldrix?"

Ahi slowly nodded his head, trying to forget the horrific acts that Aldrix performed on his sister.

"That was me. Someone needed to put Aldrix down. I mean, he was the most loyal mortal towards me and I was his personal god that he worshipped. However, his craving for blood, suffering, and death grew out of control. Someone had to put him down. At that someone was you, child."

Ku then morphed into a human. He was strong and muscular, covered with many scars and tattoos from head to toe. Like many other men on the islands, his hair was long and curly, which was tied into a bun.

"I thank you child. You have completed a feat that even I have failed to accomplish. One who completes an achievement this large deserves a reward. I can grant you anything, but you only have one wish. Choose carefully, son of Pele."

Right of the bat, Ahi knew what his wish was.

"Take my sister and I back home to Motunui and to our friends."

"Are you sure?" Ku asked. "You could have anything you want here in the afterlife."

"Yes. I am sure. One thing that we don't have here is our friends. We can't live without them."

"Hmm. I should have thought that demigods would start to care for humans. You are even starting to sound like a mortal yourself. Nevertheless, I will grant you access back to the human realm."

He then reached his arm out and opened a portal that was glowing white on the beach below. It contrasted with the black sand perfectly.

"I really do hope that you continue to have fun having adventures throughout your life. Live it to the fullest, through both the good and the bad." Ku then placed his forehead against Ahi's.

"Mahalo," Ahi replied, and he walked towards his sister on the beach.

He sneaked up from behind and tapped Laka on her shoulder, but she didn't budge. She continued to stare at the white portal.

"What's that?" she asked in amazement.

"Our ticket home," Ahi said.

Together, brother and sister held hands and walked through the pure whiteness, and back home.

Meanwhile at the village, the Motunuians and kakamoras gathered in Moana's hut for a funeral. They wrapped Ahi and Laka's bodies in kapa cloth wrappings. In the demigods' honor, the bodies were to be burned in the village's bonfire.

Moana and Maui were in the middle of saying a few words while the Motunuians looked on in sadness. Some cried. Others gritted their teeth in anger and frustration. Chief and the kakamoras beat their drums slowly and softly.

"They were like the siblings I never had," Moana said with tears of her own.

"We were once enemies, but I had no idea that we would ever become comrades," Maui said in a depressing tone.

Suddenly, the wrapped bodies started to burn. One was covered in golden flames, the other in blue fire. Together, they lit up the room brightly. Everyone shouted as they covered their eyes from the intense brightness.

After the shining light died away, the siblings stood in the center of the room. The remains of the burned cloth shed off their skin. Their tattoos embedded into their skin glowed in the same color as their fire.

"What? Did you really think that we're going anywhere?" Ahi asked jokingly.

"We're staying, and that's final," Laka said with determination.

Moana squealed with delight and ran towards them. Maui did the same and followed. Even Chief jumped down.

Meanwhile, the Motunians cheered and clapped, while the kakamoras beat energetically on their drums.

"See? I did come back to you," Ahi told Moana.

"I knew you would. I didn't doubt you for a second."

The five of them placed their foreheads against one another in a circle and smiled.

Any tears shed afterwards on that night were with joy, rather than despair.


	29. Training day (Kamapua'a arc)

The next day, Ahi was found sitting while looking at a beach, early in the morning. Laka then walked up to him, and sat down as well.

They looked out to the magenta sunrise mixing with the ocean.

Suddenly after a few minutes, Ahi took out his spear and summoned his armor. He then spoke to his sister.

"How about a little challenge?" he asked while putting on his closed-faced helmet.

"I wouldn't think of anything better," Laka replied, while bringing out her mask and sword.

After standing and walking away from one another, they turned around and charged. Sword and spear locked and clashed at one another. Swings, thrusts, and slashes were made. Ahi's armor deflected any of Laka's strikes, while Laka's mask created a shield that covered her in a bubble, protecting her from Ahi's attacks. Neither side was going to win until the other would be unable to continue combat.

The screams, grunts and groans were replaced by panting and heavy breathing. Both sides wouldn't win through weapons and armor, and they knew it.

Removing his helmet and slamming it into the sand, Ahi began to speak.

"It is obvious that the dominant sibling cannot be revealed through our weapons or armor, but with our fire."

Both sides raised a fist that was then covered in flames. They both glowed brilliantly against the orange sun climbing into the sky.

Unknowingly to the siblings, Heihei was just feet away from the fire and close to becoming roasted. Pua then jumped in to drag him away.

Aiming their arms and opening their hands, both brother and sister sprayed fire. Neither golden nor blue sparks could beat one another. Both streams of flame pushed against one another until the tension was too great, and an explosion resulted in between them. Surprised by how powerful Laka became, Ahi needed to buy time to figure out another strategy. Transforming his lower body and legs into fire, he propelled and rocketed into the air. Determined to not lose, Laka did the same and pursued her brother.

Eventuallly, Laka caught up to her brother, and joined next to him as they climbed. Both siblings shot fire from their mouths in another effort to see who's flames burned the best, but to no avail.

The two eventually arrived at Te Fiti's Coliseum, which was eerily empty and silent. During their high-speed decent towards the rock below, they grabbed and wrapped each other around one another, bracing for the crash. When the impact did come, both sides rolled and bounced in opposite directions. Almost unaffected, Ahi and Laka both got up, and stared at one another, until Ahi broke the silence.

"Well, I didn't wish to use my trump card, but I have no choice."

Unleashing his hellfire form, Ahi grew into the fifty-foot beast that smashed Aldrix into a pulp. Shockingly, Laka looked on with no reaction of fear or surprise. Then, she began to laugh.

"I have two questions for ya, bro. First, did you really think that I had no idea that you can do this? Mom told me. Second, you do realize that because we're siblings, I can do the same thing too, right?

Laka then became cloaked in her flames, until she grew into a dragonlike monster of her own, similar to Ahi. Only that her scales and flames were blue. However, she had a smaller and less muscular build, but made up the lack of power with speed and agility.

Both dragons flew towards one another and locked jaws with one another. Because Ahi was stronger physically, he overpowered Laka and tossed her into the air. Laka recovered in midair and began to fly back towards Motunui, with Ahi chasing her.

By this time, most of the island had already awakened. School was in session. Fishermen were out fishing. Crop gatherers began to collect fruit. Kakamoras began to set out on their canoes to protect the island.

Then two large dragons appear from the southwest, growing closer by the second. Ahi and Laka flew so close to the surface that their flames lit the water aflame lightly and temporarily, like footprints.

They then soared above the islands, symbolizing grace, glory and power. Villagers looked up in awe.

Both siblings crashed into the same clearing that Ahi first transformed. The crater that Ahi burned into the ground while fighting Aldrix was still there.

"I'm impressed," Ahi said. "Although pure power and strength won't save you. Feelings matter as well."

"Feelings, huh? Well then, I have everything I need to beat you right here!"

Opening her jaws wide, Laka gathered as much power as she could, then unleashed a ray of blue energy at Ahi. The blast sent her brother into the ground. His scales burned off, and he turned back into a demigod. Looking up at his sister, he was amazed how strong she had become.

"You're no joke. At least not anymore," he said while smiling. "Looks like you have more bite than bark now."

Laka then burned off her scales and became a demigod as well once more. She then assisted Ahi back to his feet.

Then, Maui, who appeared as a hawk, flew in and turned into his human form.

"C'mon guys! We gotta go back to the village! It's Moana and the elders. They requested a meeting with you."

Instantly understanding the urgency, Ahi and Laka grew feathered wings. Ahi's glowed golden while Laka's were blue. Maui then turned back into a hawk, and the demigod siblings flew behind.


	30. Pigman (Kamapua'a arc)

When Ahi, Laka, and Maui arrived at Moana's hut, they were greeted by the many eyes of the elders.

"What is it, chief?" Ahi asked.

"Ahi. Laka. We need to discuss something with you," Moana responded.

"We were visited by a pig," an elder said.

"You mean, that one?" Laka asked before pointing to Pua. Pua tilted his head in confusion and oinked.

"No. It was much larger," Tui said.

"And covered with fire," Sina added.

"And it talked! It wanted the two of you," a teenage girl exclaimed.

"So, he's back," Ahi whispered under his breath.

"Do you two know this pig? Or anything about it?" Moana asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Too much, I'm afraid," Laka said. "Ahi, do you want to explain the legend of Kamapua'a?"

She turned to see Ahi beginning to shake with rage, because he knew who that pig really was.

"Um, okay, I'll take that as a no. Kamapua'a is the demigod of boars."

Suddenly becoming interested, Pua stopped and turned around to face Laka. He didn't even notice Heihei trip and fall outside of the hut.

"He's also the current husband of our mother, Pele," Laka continued. "In other words, he's our stepfather."

"Yeah, a crappy one too," Ahi said angrily.

"Silence," Laka commanded. "Anyway, he was a handsome chief and warrior as a human, and he would travel from village to village, marrying the chief's daughter. However, his extreme hunger for death and extreme anger displeased his fathers-in-law and he left. Eventually, he found our mother and married her."

"Well, that explained his proposal to Moana," Tui said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?!" Ahi asked in shock. "What proposal?!"

"Calm down, Ahi," Moana gently said, standing up off her throne. "The reason why this pig came was to propose to me."

"So, the monster plans on cheating on our mother? Well, I should've expected as much," Ahi said. The whole room could sense that he was trying hard to hold his anger back.

"I hope you disapproved," Ahi said to Tui.

"Of course I did, because that right belongs with someone else," Tui responded.

"Okay, good. Just wondering, who is the lucky guy?" Ahi asked curiously.

"That answer shall be revealed if we survive this," Tui said.

"You're right. Anyway, I shall prepare for another fight." Ahi then equipped his armor spear.

"Wait. What about armies and armadas?" Maui asked.

"He has none. He is the 'lone-wolf, one-man-army' type," Ahi replied while putting his helmet on.

"Well, I'm joining you," Laka said.

"No, you're not. He's too dangerous."

"Well, I can handle myself," Laka said with determination. "If I beat you like, five minutes ago, how hard is it to fight an overgrown pig?"

Ahi stared back silently.

"Exactly, that's what I thought," Laka said while putting her mask on and bringing out her sword.

"C'mon, let's fry that pork together," Laka said while patting her brother's back.

Pua ran and hid in Moana's lap.

"Ugh, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," Ahi said.

Together, they left the hut and went on the hunt for the large hog.


	31. Old wounds (Kamapua'a arc)

Ahi and Laka carried a dead pig that a farmer gave to them and hoisted it over their shoulders. Making this pig a sacrifice would summon their demigod stepfather.

"I still don't understand," Laka said to Ahi as they walked on the beach. "Why do you hate Kamapua'a so much?"

"Because you weren't there," Ahi said. "After Wahieloa disappeared, the damn pig married mom. Whenever she wasn't around, he would beat me. Abuse me. Torture me. For hours. For days. Just to satisfy his pleasure of hurting and killing others. Trust me, he makes Aldrix look like a wimp."

Laka gulped, then began to wonder if coming along was a smart idea.

Eventually, Pele found out," Ahi continued, "and banished him somewhere. Some island I guess. I don't know, because she wouldn't tell me much. I guess he escaped eventually and found out where we are, one way or another."

Finally arriving at a spot on the beach where they expected to fight Kamapua'a, Ahi and Laka laid down the pig. Because certain organs were needed, Ahi created a knife with his fire and gutted the big, removing its heart, brain, blood, and eyes. Laka groaned and looked away during the bloody and disgusting process.

"You ready?" Ahi asked his sister while cleaning his hands of blood.

"If you know me, then you already know the answer," Laka smiled.

Smiling back, Ahi then set the organs aflame with his fire.

Just then, snorting could be heard coming from the trees ahead.

Suddenly, a large man jumped out. He was huge, about the size of Maui, but his body was extremely muscular. He was also at least a foot taller than the demigod of the wind and sea, and his head was that of a boar's.

"What do you seek, humans?" Kamapua'a's gruff voice seemed to roar. "Wait, you're not humans, you're Ahi and Laka, my children."

"Silence. What is this you going about marrying Moana?" Ahi asked with rage.

"Oh, that girl? Yeah, she's hot. Imagine how many pig-human babies we would have together."

"But… what about Pele?" Laka asked sadly.

"She's irritating. I mean, all I did was try to discipline you like a good father, and she ended up making me a castaway."

"'Discipline?!' You call beating, stabbing, clubbing and drowning me for days non-stop 'discipline?!'"

"Well, I mean, can you blame me? You were so weak. Constant crying and pouting."

Having enough, Ahi lunged at Kamapua'a with his spear and screamed with fury. However, the muscular demigod caught his spear and spun it around, with Ahi still clinging on. Eventually, he threw Ahi off and he landed in the damp sand.

Laka then attempted to punch him with a fiery fist, but Kamapua'a beat her to it. Using his sledgehammer-like fists, he clubbed Laka's stomach, causing her to fly backwards by a few feet.

Laughing, Kamapua'a compared the two to cockroaches. He then attempted to charge at Ahi, who was getting up. Unfortunately, Ahi failed to react in time, and was launched into the air. As he descended back down to Earth, he hit a couple of branches before landing where he was knocked down before.

Laka got up, although she struggled to breathe due to a couple of broken ribs. She then swung her sword at the pigman. All her hits made contact, but because of his heavy muscles, Kamapua'a was barely affected. He then lunged at her with is head and used his long tusks as swords of his own. Laka struggled to keep up with Kamapua'a's fast attacks, until Ahi then jumped onto his back. Igniting his hands, he then began rapidly punching Kamapua'a's back, stunning him and causing him to fall to his knees. Ahi then flew up into the air and prepared to finish Kamapua'a as a fireball. However, Kamapua'a caught Ahi in midair just as he was about to collide into the pig. Forcing him back into his human form, the boar impaled Ahi with his tusks through the chest. Laka looked with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

Ahi tried to scream, but couldn't. His punctured lungs lost all air. He looked down to see lava and blood spilling out from the large holes in his chest. Everything then turned black as he collapsed.

"Now, you're next," the muscular pig said as he turned to face Laka. She was too busy crying to see him walking towards her.

When Kamapua'a picked up Laka and prepared to end her, the ground began to shake. The earthquake was strong enough so that Kamapua'a dropped Laka, giving her time to escape and crawl back a few feet.

By now, the entire village, both Motunuians and kakamoras, witnessed the fight from the trees. They saw Ahi's lifeless body. Moana tried to run out to him, but Maui and Chief stopped her, knowing she would be almost instantly killed.

A volcano then appeared in the sea, several meters from where Laka and Kamapua'a were on the beach. Both looked out to see Pele emerge from the top.

Laka smiled in delight while Kamapua'a shook in terror.

"The price for anyone hurting my children is their life!"


	32. Lava lady (Kamapua'a arc)

"Well, well, if it isn't the lava lady herself," Kamapua'a said, changing his shaking to a smirk. "I've been waiting for this day for a long, long time."

"You have shed the blood of our children," Pele boomed. "That is unforgivable. They shall not pay for our mistakes. Let's end this, hear and now, pig."

Kamapua'a cackled, before staring at his wife with crimson eyes.

"Get out of here," Pele said.

"No way! I'm staying with you, mother!" Laka called out.

"N-no… Laka… g-get out of h-here…" Ahi weakly said.

"NO! I ain't leaving her to that animal!" Laka stubbornly continued on.

Knowing that Ahi and Pele were right, Moana rushed out and dragged Laka away. She was crying and trying to break loose of the chief's grip. Meanwhile, Maui and Chief picked up Ahi and took him to a safe distance.

"Don't worry, I will exterminate all of those vermin, after I exterminate you!" Kamapua'a then revealed a large wooden mace, his signature weapon.

In response, Pele unsheathed her digging stick and lashed it at her husband.

Kamapua'a swung his mace to parry the stick, and both sides were locked in combat.

Both sides struck, with neither side gaining a successful hit. The air was full of grunts and the clanking of one another's weapon colliding with the other.

Eventually, both sides leaped back and re-assessed one another.

"Husband, I understand this isn't your fault. It's your father's. He is why your heart is cold and black. It's not too late. Redeem yourself and bathe in the light!" Pele begged.

"SILENCE!" Kamapua'a screamed. "I never wanted to hear him again. EVER! He abandoned me and treated me like trash!"

The two then heard laughing behind him. Insane laughter.

It was Ahi, who was barely able to stand up, still bleeding from his chest.

"How pathetic. How sad. You act like you're the victim. You understood the pain of a father's abuse. Yet you decided to commit the exact same atrocities on me. You're not a victim. You're a hypocrite!"

Summoning all of his remaining strength, Ahi summoned his spear, and ignited it with golden fire. He then threw it like a javelin, impaling Kamapua'a through the stomach.

Despite the fact that everyone believed it was over, Pele knew things were getting started.

Although he yelled at first, Kamapua'a then began to laugh. With Ahi's spear still embedded in him, he summoned waves of the sea behind him.

Ahi looked on wide eyes, while the village exclaimed. Moana gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's right, girl. You thought that you were the only one that can control the ocean? This will be the finale and the end of you, Ahi!"

Kamapua'a then sent the waves forward, towards Ahi and Laka. However, Pele jumped in front, and deflected the water with a shield of lava. The water hardened the shield into rock, which crumbled into pieces.

"Don't you dare!" Pele shrieked before slashing Kamapua'a's face, leaving a gash from his left eye and down his snout.

Pele then began to spin her digging stick rapidly and pointed it toward the sky, chanting an ancient spell. The sun then rained down meteors of light down onto Kamapua'a, who creamed in pain. After the bombardment ended, large, visible burns covered the hog's back. He groaned and tried to crawl away.

"You're lucky, because our children understand your struggle. Between the dark and the light. They wish for you to survive, because they still believe you can return as the heartful man you once were. Now, begone, and never come near my children ever again!"

Turning into his boar form, Kamapua'a dissapeared into the jungle.

Everyone's attention then turned to Ahi. Pele looked especially worried for her son, but then smiled.

"I trust you humans that you will fix my son," she said to the Motunuians and kakamoras.

"We will, I promise," Moana said with positivity.

"Thank you," Pele said graciously. She then bowed and vanished into smoke and embers.

"None of our healers can help him!" Tui told his daughter.

"Maybe not, but I know someone who can. Maui, Laka, Chief, we're taking Ahi to Te Fiti."


	33. Back to life (Kamapua'a arc)

Moana, Maui, and Chief began packing food and water, in case the trip took longer than expected. Pua and Heihei came along, too. They then loaded the dying Ahi onto Moana's canoe. Everyone waved them goodbye, and Moana commanded the ocean to speed them towards Te Fiti.

A couple of hours passed before Te Fiti was spotted on the horizon. She was in her normal sleeping position, forming the valleys and mountains. Her heart glowed brightly and healthily, and was visible for miles.

As the canoe closed in on the beach, Te Fiti sat up and looked down upon the gang. She then noticed Ahi, who was so weak that he began sweating and breathing heavily, his wounds becoming black with infection. His fire, which usually burned brightly, was reduced to mere flares.

"Te Fiti, please, we beg you to help our friend," Moana pleaded as she bowed before the goddess. Maui and Chief followed, while Pua attempted to lower his head. Heihei was still stumbling around clumsily like an idiot on the deck.

Understanding the situation, Te Fiti reached her hand out and picked up Ahi in her hand. With her other hand, she removed her heart from her chest and placed it into Ahi's. Soon enough, Ahi's injuries disappeared. The plague contaminating him was expunged. His fire returned to its glorious golden shine.

Te Fiti smiled as Ahi opened his eyes.

"Ugh, where… am I?" Ahi asked weakly.

He then noticed that he was in the grasp of Te Fiti, and looked up at her with a smile. The green goddess smiled back in return.

"Thank you, for giving me more time to spend with my 'ohana. I will never forget this."

Ahi then flew from Te Fiti's hand, and placed his forehead against hers, like Moana did a year earlier when she returned the goddess' heart.

As Ahi landed back on the ground, Moana, Laka, Maui, and Chief ran towards him.

Moana jumped into Ahi's arms and began to cry in his shoulder.

Maui then squeezed the demigod tightly, while Ahi squirmed in his arms.

"Thanks Maui, but I like the spine the way it is," Ahi joked while catching his breath.

Chief slapped excitedly and banged his drum while jumping around in joy.

Laka was the most emotional. Walking up to Ahi with tears in her eyes, she ignited her hand and slapped Ahi's face. He grunted and winced back for a second.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Unable to hold her tears in anymore, she sobbed and tightly gripped her brother.

Ahi couldn't help but shed tears while smiling.

After everything settled down, Ahi and the crew left Te Fiti and sailed back to Motunui when it was sunset. They would never forget how the goddess waved goodbye before lying down and becoming the mountains and valleys once more.

The sun soon fell, and the moon rose. It shone just as bright as the siblings' ancestors during the day.

The fires of Motunui were visible from far offshore, indicating that they were sailing on the right path.

Once the canoe was beached, it was party time.

When the five of them entered the hut, everyone cheered and yelled. Food lined the table, dancers filled the stage, and music filled the air.

It's been too long since the island had a good party.

As Ahi was eating food and talking to Maui, Tui and Sina came up to him and asked if they could talk in private. Agreeing, Ahi followed them to their private room in the back of the hut.

"Ahi, we need to discuss something with you," Tui said seriously.

"We have decided… that you will be the one to marry Moana," Sina followed.

Ahi's mind went blank for a second. Honestly, he loved Moana and would do anything for her, but could a demigod and mortal human actually work a marriage out?

"If you need time to think about it, we understand," Tui said. "But we suggested it to Moana and she said that you're better than any other boy in the village."

"You look like that you're around her age, and you make her feel happy in a way that no one else can. Not even her grandmother," Sina added.

"No, I am more than willing to marry her. I'm just not sure how it'll work out," Ahi said with concern.

Walking out to the beach, Ahi could hear the distant luau behind him in the hut. He looked ahead, out to sea and up to the stars. He heard footsteps in the sand, and it was Moana.

"What are you doing out here, hotshot?" she asked with a smile.

"Just thinking," Ahi replied.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Moana spoke again.

"You know, my parents told me about our new "arrangement." What are your thoughts on it?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm fine with it if you are, but… I'm sure no other marriage involved a demigod and a human. What kinds of problems will we run into? I'm a little nervous."

"Well, I'm not. Sounds like another adventure to me. Think of it as what lies beyond the reef." She pointed out to the large waves crashing against the rocks offshore.

"Once, no one knew what was beyond because they were to afraid. But with a little courage, the world opened up to us. I think it'll be the same if we get married. Just a little faith and bravery is what we need."

They closed their eyes and their lips met as the moon shone brightly above.


	34. The big day (Milu arc)

The next morning, Ahi awoke to feel something heavy on his arm. He turned to the side to see Moana, her arms wrapped around his. Ahi wasn't as in shock as he was confused, since he didn't remember what happened after they kissed.

What really happened was that after they kissed, Moana and Ahi rejoined the luau. Ahi then celebrated by chugging gallons of Okolehau until he passed out. Strangely, he didn't feel the effects of a hangover, but did feel sluggish.

As he sat up, Moana woke up as well.

"Good morning, my love," she said cutely as she rubbed her eyes.

Ahi shivered a bit. His best friend calling him romantic nicknames was something he would definitely need to get used to.

"Hi," he responded. "What's on the to-do list today?"

"Well, we can start to plan our wedding. We could tell our friends, as well. The village will find out later, but let's keep it on the low for now."

Ahi nodded in agreement.

Ahi left to bring Laka, Chief and Maui back to the hut.

A few minutes later, the four arrived. Ahi sat next to Moana, while Maui, Laka, and Chief sat across from them.

"Listen guys, we have great news," Moana started.

"Ooh, goody! What's up, curly?" Maui cheerfully said.

"Ahi and I are… getting married!"

Maui cheered, Laka gasped and Chief slapped his coconut body excitedly. Ahi and Moana held hands and smiled at one another, knowing that their wonderful friends haven't changed a bit.

"When and where will it take place?" Laka asked.

"How about the new island I pulled up?" Maui offered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Ahi said. "We plan that this wedding will take place in a week or so. Next step is to tell the village."

"Don't worry, we have taken care of that," Tui said, while walking in with Sina behind him.

"How did the people react, dad?" Moana asked with concern.

"Well, everyone definitely supports it, and so do we. We give you our blessing. Anyway, when will your special day be?"

"A week from now," Moana replied.

"Alright. Tell us you wish at your wedding, and they shall be our command," Sina said with a bow.

"Thank you, we will never forget your gratitude," Ahi said graciously.

"Well, after all the two of you did for us, you deserve it."

The pair left the hut, leaving the couple in love with their friends, who were still celebrating by running, jumping and shouting around.

"Okay, I'll let you choose the theme," Ahi said, grabbing a rock and igniting his finger. He prepared to burn and etch Moana's requests in the rock.

"Hmm, well, a theme that is related to the ocean is definitely required," Moana said. "It's been a part of my whole life. That is number one."

"Alrighty, ocean theme," Ahi repeated as he carved the rock. "What's next?"

"Hmm, that's it for me. Anything else is up to you."

"Alright. Leave it to me."

A week passed. It was time for the big day.

The village headed out on canoes towards Maui's new island. It was so lush that it glowed green from a distance, with a large, flat hill where the ceremony would take place. The sea surrounding it shined blue like a sapphire. Not a single cloud flew above. The sun shone extra brightly. Maybe it knew that this was a special day for one of its descendants.

After everyone took their positions, Moana walked down the aisle with Tui. Ahi looked with a bright smile. She was so beautiful, with her long curly hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, in an amazing decorated dress. It seemed as if not only the ocean but even nature itself parted at her command.

Maui was assigned as Ahi's best man, and Laka was Moana's maid of honor. Chief was assigned to marry the two.

Instead of giving rings, Motunuians give leis to one another.

Chief then began the process with slapping and drumming.

"Ahi, son of Pele, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Moana, chief of Motunui, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Both of them have never sounded so determined before.

"Then by the gods and the island of Motunui, I officially declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your spouse."

Moana and Ahi's lips locked while everyone cheered and clapped.

On a tall volcano towering over a neighboring island, Pele overlooked the wedding. She blessed the couple and prayed for their eternal love and success, even if they were different from one another. Their love is what made them one.

They would need her blessing, because trouble was coming once again.


	35. He's coming (Milu arc)

For now, though, it was time to have fun. Maui and the Motunui warriors performed a haka for the couple, and Chief gave a kakamora drum as a gift. Laka used her fire and put on a fireworks display later during the night. The villagers "oohed" and "aahed" in astonishment at the large and bright yet graceful blue explosions.

Meanwhile, a cave on the lower part of the island held a man that also stared at the fireworks.

"Hmm. So beautiful. Too bad that they'll be with me soon."

Everyone slept on their canoes for the night. Ahi was the only one awake in the late hours. Nothing different, he just tended to fall asleep last while on the sea. Even though he and the sea are enemies of sort, he is always amazed that he learns something new about it every time he goes out.

He laid awake, staring up at the stars as the waves crashed gently on the shore and rocks. His mind drifted away, thinking about the amazing, crazy day that just flew by him.

He then heard footsteps and saw a shadow as next to him. Its owner was Moana, who also couldn't sleep.

Lying down next to her husband, she held his hand and joined him in staring upwards.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago when you arrived on your flaming canoe and fought Maui," Moana said tiredly, remembering the first time Ahi came to Motunui. "To be honest, you were kinda hot."

Chuckling, Ahi replied, "well, I turn into fire when I get fired up. I can't help but be hot."

Kissing his cheek, Moana then stood up to head to bed.

Ahi dozed off too, but immediately awoke to find himself surrounded by thick mist and fog.

"Hello?" he called out. "Moana? Maui? Laka? Chief? Anybody?"

Silence.

A black shadow in the shape of a person then appeared behind him.

"Ahi," it whispered creepily.

Sensing danger, Ahi immediately turned his left arm into a flaming sword. Turning around suddenly, he horizontally cut the shadow's waist, but it did nothing. Ahi was frozen in shock while the shadow laughed.

"Fool. You can't kill me."

The shadow then was revealed to be wearing a white Hawaiian mask.

"Who, or what, are you?" Ahi asked. He began to shake.

"Milu," it responded. "And I have come to claim you."

The shadow then leapt at him. Ahi shielded himself with his arms before everything turned black.

Ahi opened his eyes, once again on the canoe. It was daytime, and he saw another figure over him, calling his name. It grew louder and louder.

"Ahi. Ahi. Ahi."

It was Moana, who was trying to wake her husband.

"Phew, it was just a dream," Ahi thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Moana asked worriedly.

"I will be," Ahi replied while groaning.

"What's happening?" Maui asked, running over here. He shook the canoe as he sprinted, rocking it back and forth.

"Relax, he just had a dream," Moana said coolly.

"Oh good."

"Why? What was I doing?" Ahi asked, sounded confused.

"You were shouting in your sleep," Moana responded.

"Yeah. At first I thought you were singing, and I was gonna say that you're terrible at it. But then it looked like you were possessed. Was kinda funny too."

"Gee, thanks man," Ahi replied with a sigh of annoyance. "But seriously, this dream bothers me."

Ahi told Laka, who happened to walk by, to gather the elders, both human and kakamora. He also instructed to call Chief and Moana's parents. Maui and Moana could tell that this was going to be a big deal.

Once everyone gathered, Ahi told of his dream of Milu. Everyone looked concerned, especially Tui.

"We know of legends that our elders told us. Milu controls the realm of the dead. Anyone who was sinful during their life would be tossed to him after death. He forced them to eat only insects before cooking and devouring them in his eternally burning oven."

"Great. If the gods, spirits, monsters or water won't kill me, this oven will," Ahi said half-jokingly.


	36. Darkness looms (Milu arc)

Meanwhile in the cave, Milu prepared for war.

Two large snakes slithered up to the god and coiled themselves around the god.

"Don't worry, Naheka and Nahesa," Milu whispered. "You'll get your share of blood soon."

The snakes hissed in excitement.

"If that fire boy thinks that his dream is a joke, then he has no idea of what's to come."

Milu then walked over to his oven, which was producing the screams of dying souls of those that were soon to be eaten.

"Don't worry, Ahi. You'll join these pathetic sods soon enough."

Producing a smile, Milu then slurped up the cooked souls.

Meanwhile, Ahi was standing on his fiery canoe, once again leading the Motunuians and kakamoras back home. Laka were along with him.

"I can sense your trouble," Laka said. "This Milu dream must really be under your skin, huh?"

"You could say that. But I'm going to burn him from this world if he sets foot near us." Ahi clutched his fist tightly.

By sundown, the herd of wooden ships had arrived back home. As everyone unpacked and settled down, Ahi headed back to his hut.

There, he sat and meditated for hours, enough for the sun to fall below the horizon and blacken the sky. He concentrated on his fire within, and placed all thoughts on his nightmare.

There it was. Bones. Bones that Ahi was standing upon. A red fog cloaked him, and a skeletal hand gripped his foot from the mountain of bones he was standing on.

The hand belonged to a wispy black skeleton. It wore the same mask that Ahi saw previously.

Still grasping Ahi's foot, it began to crawl creepily and disgustingly from the bones.

Ahi lit his foot on fire, trying to burn the hand. But it wouldn't let go.

A deep voice rumbled, coming from the skeleton.

"You're a fool to you think I feel pain. I am no longer alive. I have no soul. That is why I have no fear."

Ahi then woke up, back in the real world. The large bonfire was spitting out smoke, with villagers and kakamoras gathered around it. They were doing their usual singing, dancing and chanting.

Still shaken from his new vision, Ahi stood up, shook his head, and used his fire to propel up into a tree. Overlooking the villagers encircled around the fire, his mind drifted towards Milu.

How could Ahi beat a god in real life if he couldn't even beat it in a dream? More importantly, how could he beat a god that is already dead?

Ahi then turned his back and left. He knew what he had to do.

Over the next few days, Ahi became more and more isolated. He was never seen outside, and he cast a fire that burned permanently, preventing anyone from visiting him.

Everyone was worried, especially Moana. This is not how she wanted her marriage to begin.

She called upon the ocean's most powerful waters and cast them onto the fire. However, the fire deflected the water. However, the wave wasn't about to be defeated so easily, and reformed and clashed with the golden fire. It's almost as if they were two combatants in battle.

This allowed Moana to quickly slip by and into Ahi's hut. She quietly snuck in.

There, she found Ahi, sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. He was completely silent the entire time Moana looked upon him.

Finally, after for what seemed like an eternity, Ahi spoke.

"I know you're here, my love."

"Ahi, what are you doing?"

"Finishing the preparations for my weapon against Milu."

"And what would that would be?"

"The knowledge of the sun."

Those five words were almost enough to cause Moana to fall.

"Wh-what do you mean, the knowledge of the s-sun?"

"Within the past few days, the sun has talked to me. All day. All night. There was no time to eat, drink or sleep. But it has paid off. I wield power. Power that the sun has never shared with anyone. Power that no one ever on this planet ever has or ever will obtain. Power that is necessary to face Milu."

Ahi then stood up and turned to Moana. His entire body, from his forehead and down his muscular torso, arms and legs, was covered in additional tattoos, that glowed gold. This was the proof of the sun's energy that flowed through him.

Moana was stunned, not knowing what to say. As she thought about how she would respond, Ahi then walked towards her slowly, almost in slow motion. He then extended his arms and wrapped them around her.

"Don't worry. I won't let him even touch you."

Moana then hugged back with a smile on her face and a few tears in her eyes, She knew that he was truthful, and that he was right.


	37. The living versus the dead (Milu arc)

It was time to strike. Hordes of skeletons came crawling up the beach. Leading them was Milu, along his snakes Nakesa and Nahesa.

Milu seemed to levitate rather than walk, kicking up sand and dust as he ked his army forward towards the village.

They found the village to be completely deserted. Once again, the inhabitants, both human and kakamora, were hiding in the cave nearby. Ahi, Moana, Maui, Laka, and Chief, along the warriors of both species, were hidden in the thick brush and trees surrounding the huts.

Ahi raised his hand, signaling the ambush.

To disorientate Milu and his undead troops, Ahi and Laka threw dimly lit fireballs. They produced little light but large amounts of smoke. Although the zombies struggled to see, they did hear war cries all around them. By the time the smoke cleared, warriors and zombies were deadlocked in battle. Milu then turned around to see Ahi, Moana, Maui, Laka and Chief straight ahead, standing by one another in a straight line.

"Ready or not, here we come!"

Ahi leapt forward in his armor to punch Milu, but was blocked.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Milu roared.

Then, Moana, dressed in the ocean's waves and energy, soared forward. She was followed by Maui, who used his hook to turn into a large boar and charged head on.

"Impotent pests!" Milu then summoned and swung ghostly chains. They wrapped around the chief, and launched her into the demigod.

Laka and Chief stood back. As Chief blew blowdarts at Milu, Laka shot blue fireballs on them, causing them to burn. They impacted Milu and did some damage, but not enough to take him down.

Once the five re-assembled, Milu laughed sinisterly.

"Cute. Really. But foolish as well. Very well. I'm warmed up now, so it's time to get serious."

His power surged, causing a purple aura of light to surround him.

Milu then shot purple energy at Laka, and in an instant, she disappeared, as if she was vaporized. Only her mask and cloak remained.

"No! Laka!" Ahi yelled, while Moana, Maui and Chief looked on.

"Believe me," Milu spoke, "when I say that she was killed mercifully and painlessly. Now, each one of your deaths will be more painful than the one before."

Just then, Milu shouted in pain and fell forward. Behind him was a fist.

Ahi smiled and shook his head.

"I should've known it was you. Clever sister."

The fist then formed into Laka, who seemed unaffected by Milu's attack.

Looking confused, Moana and Maui wondered what had happened.

Ahi then revealed that Laka's mask has the ability to transform her into nothingness and make her invisible. She then snuck up from behind and gave Milu a wake-up call.

Enraged, Milu sent Naheka ans Nahesa forward. They coiled tightly around the five, squeezing the life out of them. Milu laughed in pleasure, until a new white mist flew in.

Ahi, who was injured and down for now along with everyone else, gazed up at the fog. Even Milu and his slithering henchmen took a step back. Out of the fog came Hi'iaka and her army of nightmarchers.

"So, this fool thinks his undead army is better than my nightmarchers? Interesting."

"Aunty, you came," Ahi said relieved and smiling.

"Hi'iaka. Goddess of chants, sorcery, and medicine. The leader of the nightmarchers," Milu said while walking back and forth, analyzing his opponent. "Sister of the fire goddess Pele, and aunt to the demigod insects here."

Feeling anger, Hi'iaka shot an attack at Milu, but the god of the dead easily dodged it.

"Oh? Perhaps I've struck a nerve? You may be strong, but I am the true one that controls the dead!"

Hi'iaka sent her nightmarchers to attack Milu, but he cut them down rapidly, without suffering even a single scratch, until none were left. The defeated ghosts vanished into thin air.

Knowing she had few options left, Hi'iaka stood back, planning her next strike. There was nothing that the demigods of chiefs could do, but hope and watch on.


	38. His feelings, his power (Milu arc)

Hi'iaka then eyed a potential weak spot on Milu. The god's mask had a strange marking on the front. It was the shape of a snake.

Hi'iaka believed that if she struck his snakes and killed them, Milu would follow and crumble. However, she would have to take down Milu first, since they stayed behind him.

Meanwhile, Milu continued to talk.

"I've heard that mortals refer to their mistakes as 'life experiences,' but true mistakes do not yield experience. They only bring death, and lead you down the path to join me."

"You're a monster, Milu," Hi'iaka said. "However, it doesn't matter how strong monsters are. Standing up to them is what matters. Ain't that right, Ahi?"

"Yeah, that's what my mother said," Ahi weakly replied.

"Ha! Blasphemy! Nothing more than an excuse for the weak!" Milu mocked evilly. "Show me what you have, Hi'iaka!"

"If you insist," the goddess replied.

The two deities stared. Suddenly, Milu jumped back, and Hi'iaka unleashed a powerful breath attack.

Milu dodged it and used his chains to uproot a nearby palm tree, which he swung at the goddess. In response, she raised her fist, and the tree shattered when it made contact with her knuckles.

Milu then swung his fingers in a certain pattern, summoning a ray of gray light from the moon.

"Is that the Call of the Underworld?!" Hi'iaka shouted with wide eyes. "The hell?!"

"Now die!" Milu then unleashed the light onto the goddess.

"Those hit by the Call of the Underworld become paralyzed. Even blocking it is fatal, even to gods."

However, Hi'iaka's fist then unleashed an uppercut out of the dirt and struck Milu.

"Awesome…." Maui said.

"I had no idea Hi'iaka was this strong," Moana gasped.

Ahi and Laka smiled, while Chief jumped twice.

"What? To think that this would paralyze me, and to block it would kill me." Hi'iaka's body glowed silver, while her eyes shined a ferocious white. "What a joke. Sorry honey, but just like you, I'm already dead!"

Milu coughed as he recovered.

"You were always confident, but that is a whole different subject. Your skill is what matters. And I have more than you do."

Both then jumped towards one another with raised fists. Milu's glowed purple, while Hi'iaka's shined white.

"You can't defeat me!" Milu screamed.

"Watch me!" Hi'iaka replied.

Both fists clashed, creating a blinding light. It was a battle of who could push the strongest. Eventually, Hi'iaka lost, and was pushed back and down. Gurnting, she lowered her hands into the ground to stop her thrust backwards.

"Ha! I knew it. What happened to all of that bravado? All bark and no bite," Milu scoffed.

To his surprise, Hi'iaka began to chuckle softly.

"I have been around for many millennia, and I have thought I have experienced everything possible. But I was foolish. You are the first of your kind that I have had a skirmish with. I still have a long way to go."

"Oh?"

"You're right. I am weak," Hi'iaka continued. "But not the type of weak that you're thinking of. Most of my life, I was alone. I was stupid enough to not value nor care about my family. That was until I met the love of my life, Lohi'au. He righted my wrongs, and showed me what family truly is. Now, I see that family will always back you up, no matter what!"

"What a load of crap," Milu said, almost smiling. "So stupid. So stupid that it's hilarious."

Milu unleashed his snakes, Naheka and Nahesa, upon Hi'iaka. However, she did nothing. No fighting or dodging. She just simply sat down and crossed her legs.

"What are you doing, aunty?" Laka asked.

Silence.

"Please, Hi'iaka, do something," Moana pleaded.

Still no response.

"C'mon, pull yourself together!" Maui shouted.

Nothing.

Even Chief tried to get her attention by shooting blowdarts at her. They simply reflected and bounced off of her.

Unable to take anymore, Ahi grinded his teeth together. The snakes came closer and closer.

"GET UP!" he yelled.

This time, Hi'iaka did respond. She turned her head towards Ahi and winked.

"Unleash your true feelings. They lie in your heart. That is where your power lies, my nephew."

With a smile, she closed her eyes and smiled. The serpents then consumed her, leaving no trace.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Ahi screamed while lookin upwards at toward the stars.

Laka, Moana and Maui began to shed tears quietly. Chief curled into the fetal position and rocked himself back and forth, as if he were crying.

Milu was unexpectedly emotionless.

"Hmm. Too bad. I haven't eaten the soul of a goddess in centuries. But as long as my babies are full, then I'm happy." He stroked and petted the snakes as they hissed with delight.

Meanwhile, Ahi noticed rain was falling. Now, it wasn't rain, otherwise he would feel its sting.

They were tears. His tears.

Shaking uncontrollably, Ahi then mumbled his chant. He tried to hold back his rage while he spoke it. Everyone looked to see what was happening, even Milu and his snakes.

"I am Ahi, son of Pele. I have inherited the golden flames of the sun. I stole the principle of domination from Lono, Kane, Ku, and Kanaloa themselves. I burn damnation away and set sin ablaze. I embrace what is right, and purge what is wrong. I fight for power. I fight for love. My grimoire reads that any and all who oppose me will drown in depths of crimson purgatory. I have dedicated my life towards that. You are not the first. You will not be the last."

Unleashing his hellfire form, Ahi was determined to not nearly lose another family member again.

He charged forward, eyeing fear in Milu's eyes through his mask.


	39. We are the greatest (Milu arc)

Spreading his wings, Ahi flew towards Milu. Milu raised his hand and shot purple spells and magic at the demigod. Even though they caused massive explosions, they did nothing to Ahi and his impenetrable red scales. Grunting in frustration, Milu was helpless as the giant dragon grabbed him and threw him upwards. Ahi revolted by turning into a ghostly skeleton and floating upwards till he was face to face with Ahi. Ahi spewed fire so hot, that Milu turned back into his human form and hit the ground hard. So hard that a crater was created.

Milu sat up. He was in obvious pain but was still determined to finish Ahi.

"I will not be defeated by an overgrown lizard!" he shrieked.

Ahi then glowed purple. The sun instantly fell and day became night. This was Milu's territory. Receiving energy from the moon, he grew to the size of Ahi and the two behemoths stared off.

"Fighting a monster with a monster. Clever Milu," Laka whispered to herself.

She was still in shock, for she has never seen her brother in his hellfire form. Sensing her awe, Maui walked to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"This is what you missed out on while you were dead. Don't worry, nothing can beat your big bro."

She looked back at Maui and nodded in confidence.

Meanwhile, Milu jumped towards Ahi. Ahi then swung his tail and knocked Milu into a cluster of trees.

Out of pure instinct, Ahi then sank his fangs into Milu's left arm and shoulder. Milu screamed in pain and attempted to shake the dragon off, but with no success. Mlu then used his right hand and tried to pry Ahi off. It was a savage close quarters melee now.

Eventually, Ahi flew upwards, with Milu still clutched within his jaws. However, Milu was able to free himself and flew into the sea, knowing that Ahi couldn't nor wouldn't follow.

"Coward! Why do you run?! Why do you hide?!" Ahi roared.

Milu smiled in response.

"I'm no coward. I'm just using the environment to my advantage."

"No matter," Ahi said daringly. "I will then set the ocean ablaze."

Ahi inhaled, took in a huge breath, then exhaled, breathing golden fire out. It lasted for over a minute, and the water began to boil. Eventually, the god of the dead could not stand anymore and swam to shore, reverting back to normal size.

He looked back to see the surface of the sea on fire.

"Im-impossible," he muttered.

Ahi then flew behind him and also changed back to a human. Only his hair was glowing golden and crimson, and he wore his armor. In his right hand he twirled his spear.

By now the fire had reached the sand, encircling Milu like a dog in a cage.

He tried to escape, but was surrounded, with Ahi walking towards him.

When Ahi finally reached the god, he grabbed him by his throat with his left hand. He thrusted his spear at Milu's chest.

"Give my aunt back, or join your fallen souls in death," he said with irate.

Milu responded with laughter.

"Fool. You think you can kill the king of the dead? One cannot die twice."

"So be it," Ahi said calmly.

Ahi stabbed Milu through the center of his chest, and threw him into the fire. Purple light shined out of Milu's injury, before he began to dissolve.

"You can't kill someone who is already dead." He then smiled before completely melting away.

The sun's light then rained down once again, reverting towards day time, dusk to be exact.

Ahi then roared, full of adrenaline, and raised his hands towards the setting sun while falling onto his knees.

"WE ARE THE GREATEST!"

Ahi's sight of the sun then turned black and sideways. He could feel the adrenaline drain from his body, and soon enough, he felt the left side of his body hit the ground.


	40. A father found (Tangaroa arc)

Ahi awoke surrounded by fog. He was surrounded by gray, even the sky and the ground was all the same color. It was as if he was trapped in a large gray box. Since there were no landmarks of any kind, it was impossible to judge the depth for field in any direction. To be sure he wouldn't walk into a wall, Ahi straightened his arms outward, like a zombie.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, he heard a voice.

"Well done, Ahi. You saved me."

It was Hi'iaka. A figure of her formed in front of Ahi in the fog.

Her nightmarchers also appeared from the mist, and they bowed to the fire demigod.

"All I did was follow your advice," Ahi humbly replied. "I searched within for my feelings."

Hi'iaka then swooped towards her nephew, and placed her ghostly hands on his shoulders.

"Yes. I know you did. Your feelings are the true source of your energy. And the bonds with your family. They are your true strength.

"Thank you. But Where are we? Are we dead?"

"Welcome to my realm," she responded.

"Could use some nice interior decorating," Ahi half-jokingly said while looking around.

Hi'iaka giggled before revealing that Ahi was in a deep sleep and wasn't dead.

"I don't think that anything can kill you."

"Well, let's not start to doubt now," Ahi replied seriously.

Together they walked a short distance, surrounded by the goddess' nightmarchers. Eventually, they stopped, and Ahi noticed Hi'iaka fading.

"Ahi, listen to me. I'm going to vanish soon. When I do, you will awaken back in your hut. Don't worry, your injuries have healed. It has been three days since you defeated Milu."

"Why are you telling me this, auntie? Are you going to die?"

"A goddess can never die. I just need to rest for a while."

"How long is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response.

Ahi brought his forehead to his aunt's. They both closed eyes and everything became white for Ahi. Then silence.

"Remember, Ahi," Hi'iaka said. "Live and love your life, as if every day is your last."

"Thank you. Aunt. I will."

Then Ahi's vision flashed with color as he awoke in his hut. Staring at the ceiling, he had to take a second to catch his breath.

Standing up, he stumbled around, tripping every so often and stumbing. A sharp headache pierced his skull. Everything seemed blurry and dizzying.

Eventually, Laka saw him, and instantly ran to his aid. She placed an arm around her brother's shoulder, and supported him.

"You should be resting," she grumbled.

"Hehe. I don't know how to rest." Ahi let out a cough afterwards.

"Where is everyone?" He then asked.

"In Moana's hut," Laka replied.

They arrived after a few minutes. When they entered, Moana and Maui stood at the center. They seemed to be debating about something.

"Well, I don't think we should tell them," Maui said.

"We should! They could help us," Moana responded.

"What's happening?" Ahi asked. The two best friends then turned suddenly in surprise.

"Oh, hey Ahi," Maui said nervously. "We weren't talking about nothing."

"Yeah. Just small talk, you know. Just gossip," Moana added on.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Laka said. "So just tell us."

"Fine," Maui said in a defeated tone. "While you were asleep, Moana came to me with an urgent message."

"And that message from the sea. According to it, it found Tangaroa," Moana interrupted.

This shocked Ahi and Laka, because Tangaroa was a big deal. Tangaroa is one of the great gods, god of the sea, to be exact. He is a son of Ranginui and Papatuanuku, the sky and the earth.

Not just that, but he was also Maui's biological father. The father that abandoned him as an infant. Maui said that the sea chose him and gave him his powers, but those privilages were already predestined to Moana. Tangaroa is the true source of Maui's powers.

"How do you plan on dealing with this?" Ahi asked in a concerned matter.

"I don't know," Maui said. "I never met him. I was cast into the ocean literally minutes after his birth. Well, all of the information on my past is from a blue void that's constantly on the verge of swamping every island, so what do I know?"

Moana whacked Maui's stomach with her oar.

"No one disrespects the ocean."

Chief then jumped through the hall, and sprinted full on towards Ahi. Once he stood in front of the fiery demigod, he slapped his body and began to communicate with Ahi frantically.

"What? What is he saying? Is it about Tangaroa?" Maui asked excitedly.

"Yes," Ahi replied.

"Well? What about him?"

"He has been found on Huahine."


	41. Father and son (Tangaroa arc)

The crew once again headed out to sea, setting a course for Huahine. Ahi spotted a pack of sharks swimming ahead of his canoe. They didn't seem to prepare for an attack, but rather leading the canoe to Huihine. As if they were guides or wayfinders.

Then Ahi knew they were special, because they were coated in tribal tattoos.

"Mahalo nui loa, mano," Ahi said gratefully.

It was two days before Huahine was on the horizon. Like any other island in the Pacific, it was a lush green jade in a large sapphire of blue.

"Welcome home, Maui," Laka said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, this isn't home. Home is wherever Moana is," the demigod replied.

"Awww, you're so sweet," Moana said.

"I know," Maui replied with a smile.

After a little while, they finally reached the shore. Ahi transformed the flaming canoe into a pile of ashes.

They advanced inward. Surprisingly, there were no trees or mountains. Just large bushes and tall grass. There was also a dirt path, which meant that this island is possessed with inhabitants. Chief's intel was right.

They followed the path until a cave stood before them.

"Well, I don't mean to state the obvious, but I'm sure my dad's in there," Maui said.

Lighting the way, Ahi and Laka entered first, followed by Moana, Maui and Chief. Bats flew in the dark, and the sandy ground was littered in bones. Whether they belonged to humans or animals is anyone's guess.

At the end of the cave lay a giant, spinning sphere of water. There was also a figure that seemed to be talking to it.

"He's back. But he can't know of Punga. It would destroy him."

"HEY!" Ahi yelled, glowing like a ferocious candle in the dark.

As the figure turned around, the ball of water collapsed at splashed into a puddle on the ground.

Laka, Moana, Maui and Chief hid behind rocks.

"Who dares to enter my realm?" the figure asked gruffly.

But recognizing the demigod's golden flames, his question was soon answered.

"Ah. Ahi, son of Pele. How may I help you?"

"You can help me by telling me your name."

"Oh. How rude of me. I apologize. Where are my manners? I am Tangaroa, god of the sea and one of the four great gods."

Maui let out a squeaky gasp, which caught the attention of the god.

"What was that?" he asked while looking around.

"Probably a rat," Ahi lied.

"Hmm. Anyway, why are you here?" Tangaroa said, getting back on topic.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"Your son, Maui, has returned."

"Maui? Oh, the one I discarded like trash."

Unable to contain his anger, Maui lashed out with his hook. Tangaroa, however, evaded the attack just in time.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my son. I heard after your abandonment the ocean chose you to possess powers. You, of all people. Then there is breaking our code of supporting mortals. Nothing is more disgraceful. Never have I seen something so disgusting. Served me right to toss you away."

"Shut up!" Maui yelled. He then turned into an iguana and climbed up his father. Unable to react in time, Tangaroa soon felt sharp teeth lodged in his shoulder.

Turning back into a human once more, Maui then swung his hook to transform into a hawk and flew above. He circled above for a couple of rotations before swooping down with talons extended.

Tangaroa then caught Maui in midair, using water to swamp him downwards into the ground. Too weak to continue as a hawk, Maui then became a human once more.

"Now, my traitor for a son, you will die."

Tangaroa then turned the wave behind him into a sword. It hardened into a blade that dripped drops at the tip.

It was when Tangaroa raised his sword to strike Maui down when he heard pleads and begs.

"STOP! Please!"

It was Moana, who ran out from behind the rock as well.

"Tangaroa, please, don't do this. Your son righted a wrong that he committed. He learned who he truly is. But most importantly, he saved the world by stopping the darkness. There is so much more he could do. Much more he could learn. So please, spare him. We only came for answers, not a war."

After a few minutes, Tangaroa then lowered his sword, and the watery blade one again turned into liquid form.

"Fine. I can't believe that I am listening to a mortal. But you are right, uh, what's your name?"

"Moana Waialiki of Motunui."

"Alright, Moana. I will spare him…"

Moana smiled in gratefulness.

"…for now."

Ahi seemed troubled by the god. It was only natural, since they were of conflicting existences.

"Come, my son. We have much to discuss."

Tangaroa offered Maui his hand, which he took and was helped up.

Now in the light, everyone saw Tangaroa's appearance for the first time. He wasn't as large as Maui, but he was tall and still muscular. Similar to Ahi, but taller. He bore glowing blue tattoos on his left arm, left leg, and left half of his chest and stomach.

Tangaroa then sat down at a rock table. Maui then sat across from him on the opposite side.

Finally, he was about to have so many lifelong questions answered.


	42. Mortals (Tangaroa arc)

Father and son stared off at one another. It seemed to go on forever. The silence was shattered when Maui spoke nervously.

"Umm… so dad… where were you?"

"Ruling over those pathetic gods in the southern islands. They think they're strong, but they're nothing!" Tangaroa then slammed his sledgehammers-for-fists into the rock, splitting it in two.

Never being so scared for his life, Maui laughed shakily.

"Yeah, weak. I know. Anyway, umm… where's mom?"

"Son. In case you haven't noticed, it has been thousands of years since we dumped you. Your mom is dead."

Maui gasped in shock as if he had no idea, while Ahi shook his head and facepalmed.

"I will tell you something, though. She was an amazing woman. I didn't stay for long after your birth, but I heard rumors all over the islands. They spoke of a powerful chiefess that had no fear because she had no heart, and would take on any enemy, no matter how strong. I see her in you. You both share the same courage and bravery."

Maui then knew his seemingly intimidating father had an emotional and caring side, and decided that he would no longer be afraid.

Deciding to go for the big question, Maui stood strong.

"Father, why do you hate humans, even though my mother was one?"

Standing up in silence, Tangaroa then placed a hand on his head, as if he was experiencing a headache.

"Because… because they are foolish."

With their attention on Tangaroa, everyone turned to listen to the god's words, especially Moana.

"I have been walking on this Earth long before the first man and woman were created. Therefore, I have seen all of human history. Maui, listen to me and take my advice."

By now, Tangaroa walked up to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Do not trust the mortals. They'll use you. Lure you in. Seduce you into using your powers for their benefits. They also repeat the same mistakes, over and over again. I have seen the rises and falls of many chiefs. One error that they have all made is war. Declaring war over and over and over. How can they live their lives if they are going to be wasted in pointless conflicts?"

Rethinking his past experiences, Maui thought about the humans. His father did make some good points. He did everything for the mortals. He slowed down the sun, Ahi's ancestor, and stole the fire of his mother, Pele. He pulled islands out of the sea. Gave them coconuts. Fought monsters and beasts. He blew wind and held up the sky. Just for the love the humans gave him. How many times did he say "you're welcome!" and heard roaring cheers and applause? He remembered those old times and smiled.

His daydreaming was shattered when Moana emerged and shouted at Tangaroa.

"Hey! Humans are stronger than you think! We get through every single hardship together. We aren't simply mindless slaves that repeat everything. We learn. We gain wisdom. We appreciate and welcome peace. And we tell our children to not repeat the mistakes that we made."

"Yeah. You go, girl," Laka whispered.

To the surprise of everyone, Tangaroa began to laugh heartily.

"So ignorant. But so powerful and determined. You humans may still have hope yet."

Moana smiled and sighed in relief. Maui's little tattoo began to jump up and down in joy.

Ahi then stood up, and decided to ask about something that was bothering him for a while.

"Tangaroa, I have a question for you. Who, or what, is Punga?"

"Hmm. A question for later, son of Pele. First, you must help me with a situation I have on my hands," the god replied.

"What kind of problem?" Laka asked.

"There is a large mano, a huge shark, named 'Ai. It's terrorizing my fish farms and reefs, devouring anything that moves."

"And you want us to kill it?" Maui asked, filling in the blanks.

"That's right son."

"Fine, we'll do it," Ahi answered. "But under one condition. Tell us about Punga."

"Hmph. Fine. It's a deal."

Tangaroa and Ahi extended and shook hands.

The five then left the cave. Ahi then felt a tug at his arm.

"Are you serious bro? A shark?!" Laka frantically asked.

"It's just a fish with teeth," Ahi replied, sounding and looking like there was no big deal.

"Yeah, but did you forget that the ocean protects sharks? Not to mention that they are fish. And fish live in water. In. Wa. Ter." She talked to her brother as if he was a toddler.

Now hearing his sister's warning, Ahi then rethought his decision. Nevertheless, he decided to continue anyway, but he would need assistance.

Ahi then laid out his plan. Maui would turn into a fish to lure 'Ai out into the open, where Moana could use the ocean to raise it from the water. However, since the ocean did watch over sharks, it would need some convincing, but Ahi told his wife that this problem would be dealt with when it arose. Once the beast was on dry land, Ahi would then deal with it personally, and Laka and Chief would provide support if needed.

Moana rode her canoe out while Maui entered the water and vanished into a little snapper. Ahi, Laka and Chief remained on the sandy shore.

Ahi knew that sharks grew big, but Ahi wanted to know how big, and he was about to.


	43. Io (Tangaroa arc)

First, the ground shook and large waves crashed. They caused Moana and her canoe to shake and bounce around.

Second, Maui jumped out of the water in his fish form, and became human once more. He was stumbling and out of breath, as if a gigantic monster was chasing him.

Well, one was.

And third, the shape of a large shark that leaped out of the surface. Teeth like spikes. Fins like wings. Eyes like the night.

'Ai. Devourer of fish with an endless hunger.

Ahi stood in shock. He measured 'Ai to be at least ten meters long. He also noticed that the shark had multiple scars, cuts and bruises, with a missing eye and plenty of hooks and spears lodged in its skin.

This meant that the crew wasn't the first to catch 'Ai, but they were gonna be the last. Ahi was looking forward to a cape made out of 'Ai's sharkskin. The meat could feed all of Motunui.

Just as Ahi began to daydream of reaping the potential rewards, a shadow grew over him, with daggers for teeth flying towards him. Fortunately, Laka saw 'Io flying towards him and pushed her brother out of the way at the last second.

Finally awakening from his daze, Ahi stood back up and watched as Moana used the ocean to wash 'Io away from the siblings.

"Come back here, giant foul fish!"

Maui returned to the fight, speeding towards 'Io as a shark himself. It takes a monster to defeat a monster.

Maui opened his jaws and sank his teeth in 'Io's side, causing the nearby water to turn red.

However, 'Io recovered with ease, and spun around to charge Maui.

Maui then headed towards 'Io as well, and both sharks collided.

With 'Io stunned, Moana used the ocean to launch the heavy shark onto the sand.

'Io looked exhausted and dazed on the shore. Ahi, Laka and Chief approached it with caution.

Moana sailed back to the beach, while Maui crawled out of the water, with a hand over his head. He stumbled around, looking just as stunned as 'Io.

"Well, who wants to finish it?" Ahi asked around.

'Io looked sad, as if it knew its death was near. Sensing its sorrow, everyone hesitated to even step forward.

"Fine. I guess I have to be the bad guy," Ahi said emotionlessly.

Stepping forward and igniting his fist, Ahi was about to execute the fearful shark, when he heard Laka's voice.

"STOP!" she shouted.

Slowly turning around in anger, Ahi began to speak angrily.

"Laka, I swear to the gods, if you interrupt another execution of mine again, especially one assigned by Tangaroa…"

"Yes, I know. But forget about Tangaroa! Look at 'Io."

Ahi looked down to see 'Io pointing its head to the sea.

At that moment, four little heads penetrated the surface, revealing tiny baby sharks.

"Oh, now it makes sense," Moana said. "'Io isn't a bloodthirsty monster. It's just a mother, protecting and feeding her babies."

"Awww! They're so cute!" Laka said as she ran to the ocean, forgetting that the water will hurt her.

"Uh, Laka, don't forget that the water will…"

But Laka was already in the water, grunting and groaning in pain.

"Ow! Ouch! That hurts!"

Contrary to Ahi's predictions, she continued to swim towards the baby sharks. Ahi couldn't help but face palm and shake his head.

Moana giggled and Maui had a large grin on his face. Chief jumped onto Maui's shoulder and bounced around.

As Laka was playing with the sharks, her brother turned back to 'Io.

"Hmm. Okay. Fine. But I have one request for you."

The shark turned her head.

"Come to live with us in Motunui. We will never hunt you, and we will provide you and your offspring with many fish and warm water."

Ahi then bent down on his knees and ignited his finger, while 'Io stared in curiousity.

After a few minutes, Ahi stood up and looked at 'Io's body. He used his fire to inscribe tattoos on 'Io, to not only show a writ of passage but to distinguish her from other sharks. Motunui tradition says to not catch and kill sharks with tattoos, as they are avatars of the water gods. 'Io definitely fought like a water god avatar to begin with.

After letting her burned tattoos heal, Ahi pushed 'Io back into the ocean to be reunited with her children. They then swam in the direction of Motunui.

"Bye! We'll see you later!" Laka shouted after them while waving.

As the five of them walked away and back to their canoe, Ahi wondered how he could lie to Tangaroa, and hide the fact that they disobeyed his command. More importantly, he braced himself for their consequence.


	44. Punga (Tangaroa arc)

The sun was setting when the team returned to Tangaroa's island. Everyone could sense fear radiating off one another, not knowing the punishment that the god would issue to them.

They entered the cave, and saw the god sitting on the ground in the center of the room, arms crossed and eyes locked onto them.

"So, I hear that the shark escaped," Tangaroa said. "Breaking promises aren't good for your health, children, especially if you strike a deal with a god."

"Listen Lord Tangaroa," Moana began. "We can explain what happened."

"I'm sure you will. I'm listening."

Ahi then stepped in and explained about how 'Io was only a protective and caring mother. Contrary to everyone's expectations, Tangaroa did not seem angry. In fact, he laughed uncontrollably.

After relaxing and calming down, Tangaroa began to speak with a smile.

"I have to tell you kids something. I knew about the shark being a mother and all. This was a test. A test to see if the next generation of gods possess the ability to be gentle and kind, besides being ruthless and dangerous. This is a most important skill a deity must learn. You sparing the shark brings peace to my heart and soul because I know that you will be able to lead the world onwards. When I look to the future, there you are."

Ahi and Maui were at a loss for words.

After a few minutes of trying to gather his words, Ahi reached out to Tangaroa.

"Thank you, Lord Tangaroa. You have no idea how much your words touch us."

Maui, who was still unable to speak, nodded his head fiercely in agreement.

Tangaroa placed his forehead against Ahi's, and then against his son's.

"Anyway, on to other pressing matters," the god said. "You guys want information about Punga, and so I will honor my promise."

Tangaroa then turned towards his son.

"Maui, Punga is… your brother."

Everyone turned their heads towards the father and son.

"I… I…. have a… a brother?" Maui asked clumsily.

Tangaroa responded with a serious nod.

Of all of the multiple feeling the demigod was experiencing, confusion was probably the strongest. Maui has walked and swam the Earth for over two millennia, and never has he heard of a sibling. Of course, he was shut away from his family and roamed alone for his entire life, but wouldn't the ocean told him something about it?

Breaking the silence and shattering Maui's thoughts, Moana began to speak.

"Where is Punga?"

"On Apia, southwest of here." Tangaroa's giant sphere of water flattened out into a map, and the god pointed to a lone but large island in the somewhat shape of a man.

"Hmm. I wonder if the shape is a coincidence," Ahi thought to himself.

"You better set sail, the winds and waves are beginning to pick up," Tangaroa said as he looked towards the sea.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ahi replied. "Next stop: Apia."

Everyone quickly headed for the canoe, while Tangaroa stayed on the beach, preparing to wave them goodbye.

"You're not coming?" Laka asked.

"No. I have other important business to take care of. When you find Punga, bring him back here."

"You got it!" Maui cheerfully shouted.

The canoe began to head out to sea. Everyone waved goodbye to Tangaroa, with the god waving back.

Several minutes later, Huahine was a small dot on the horizon. The crew was excited, but could sense boredom from one another.

"I'm going to scout ahead," Maui said while raising his hook.

"Just be careful," Moana replied.

"I don't need to be, curly. I'm Maui," he said with a wink. Moana couldn't help but giggle.

"CHEE HOO!" Maui shouted, and he flew off into the sky as a hawk.


	45. Arrival (Punga arc)

A mile high, Maui could see the shape of something on the horizon. It looked like a human, lying down on the endless blue mattress known as the sea. Just as Maui began to turn around to head back, he felt warm suddenly. He turned back to see a golden fireball fling towards him.

For a second, he instinctively raised his guard, suddenly being brought back to his duel with Te Ka.

However, once he realized it was Ahi, he calmed down.

Ahi then turned into his human form, with burning, fiery wings protruding from his shoulders.

"You okay, Maui? You looked like you were about to turn from a hawk to fried chicken for a second. Take it easy, man."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tense a bit."

Maui then pointed and showed Apia to Ahi in the distance.

Then, together, they headed east, away from the setting sun, and back towards the canoe.

It was nightfall by the time the pair landed back on the vessel. Laka and Chief were chasing each other around playfully on the front bow, while Moana laughed and held the duty of wayfinding.

"We found it," Maui and Ahi said simultaneously.

"Oh, that's great!" Moana said excitedly. "How far are we?"

"Should reach it by morning," Ahi said, while the hungry Maui searched in the various containers for something to eat.

Ahi then lied down, thinking about the day. They saved a misunderstood shark, and received praise from Tangaroa. But, he learned that he possessed mercy. Something he never thought he ever had, or ever would. Seems that even after thousands of years, he still had much to learn.

He then felt a hand on his chest. He turned to his right and saw his wife smiling down at him from above.

"So, handsome, watcha doing?"

"Just thinking about how far we have come."

Moana then looked down on her right foot, eyeing the scar that received over a year ago from her first time sailing beyond the reef. She remembered how scared she was, being trapped under the surface, her foot wedged in coral.

Now, everything seemed less scary. Especially now that the ocean is her friend.

By morning, the canoe made contact with the shore. Moana had to wake the crew.

"Guys! C'mon! We're here!" she creamed excitedly.

Ahi woke up, followed by Maui and Laka. Chief sprouted his arms and legs out from his coconut husk, like a turtle.

They jumped onto the damp sand, and towards the green grass.

All the five of them saw was trees, stretching across the horizon. Some mountains were present, as well as a volcano.

"So… uh… where do we begin?" Laka asked.

Sensing his brother, Maui followed his instincts, and darted into the forest. Moana, Laka, and Chief followed him, with Ahi looking on.

"Oh, right. Of course. Where else would Punga be…" the fire demigod sighed. "We might as well return to Lalotai."

By this time, Ahi began to grow tired of rainforests.

Nevertheless, Ahi chased after them and into the bush.

A couple of hours passed with no luck. The five heroes were exhausted and dehydrated. Sweat drenched their entire bodies.

Ahi tried to drink the okolehau, but his bottle was empty.

"So… thirsty…" Maui gasped.

"Can't you… just turn into a hawk and fly around to look for water?" Moana asked.

"Ugh… oh yeah… I should've done that earlier," Maui groaned.

Another half hour past. By then, Ahi realized that he was the only one still conscious.

He was barely able to keep awake. Just then, he saw someone run towards them. He seemed around Ahi's height, but that's all Ahi managed to glimpse before passing out too.

When Ahi woke up, he found himself hanging upside down. It was a dark hut, with only one light flickering on his right side as a light source.

Just the same figure walked toward Ahi. It reached out a pitcher of Okolehau.

"Drink," it commanded.

Ahi burned his bindings off, grabbed the jug, and chugged it down within seconds.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The one that you have been searching for," the figure replied.

Suddenly, the room lit up and Ahi was face-to-face with Punga, Maui's brother. He recognized the slim figure that he observed before passing out. He also noticed the same eyes and long, curly hair Maui possessed. He also had tattoos, but they were different that Maui's, and they only covered his chest.

But Ahi decided to only ask important questions first.

"But, my sister, and my friends. Where are they? Are they alright?"

"Relax. They are quite safe," Punga calmly replied.

Just as Ahi was about to sigh in relief, Punga began to speak again.

"As long as you listen to everything I say."


	46. Ilio mae (Punga arc)

"Fine. What do I need to do?" Ahi asked confidently, sounding a little bored and unintimidated.

"Duel and conquer my kahu. My guardian, named 'Ilio hae," Punga replied.

This was the first time Ahi got a glimpse of Punga. He was the total opposite of his brother, Maui. He was skinny and didn't have a single tattoo in sight on his body.

"Sounds easy enough," Ahi said before leaving and walking out of the hut he was held in.

"We'll see," Punga said under his breath with a sinister laugh following.

When Ahi left the hut, there was not a single visible speck of green. This part of Punga's island was all gray and silver. Just a flat expanse of fields of stone and rock.

Ahi wandered for a while, until he came across a cage made of wood. Inside, he spotted Moana, Maui, Laka and Chief. They seemed exhausted, bloodied and beaten.

Reacting in shock, Ahi then frantically tried to open the cage. When that didn't work, he ignited his fist and prepared to punch and burn the cage open.

Before Ahi could land a strike, he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind, interrupting him. When he looked behind, he then felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

A man in body and face paint then appeared behind him.

"Sorry, pretty boy. It's not going to be that easy. Heh."

He and another painted man then picked up Ahi forcefully and dragged him into another cage. Once locked in, Ahi was beaten and mobbed by four other painted men, like a defenseless animal with no means of escape.

However, Ahi knew that any form of retaliation would end badly for his friends, so he let them unload on him until everything went black.

He woke up, dizzy and blurred, in another cage. However, he was underground, but could glimpse the sunlight shining through the rocks that lay above. As his vision slowly improved and his bodily pain decreased, he saw figures in body paint, like the men that attacked him. They were cheering and shouting, with Punga standing on a ledge on top of Ahi between them all.

"SILENCE, MY CHILDREN! Welcome to my arena! Are you ready for bloodshed?!"

Intense roaring responded.

"We have Ahi, demigod of fire, son of Pele herself, up against my friend. My most loyal friend. My friend that never argues or talks back like you savages. He has stayed with me for thousands of years…"

Ahi then prepared himself, since only supernatural deities could survive for over a thousand years. He ignited his entire body, from head to toe.

"…and has never failed me. Here is 'Ilio mae!"

When Ahi heard that name, he shook. "'Ilio mae" translates to "wolf," and Ahi was never much of a dog person.

When the gate opened and the cheering intensified even more, Ahi laid eyes on a giant wolf. It was the equivalent to the size of Ahi in his hellfire form. Teeth the size of swords. A black, shiny coat, covered in the same white paint designs, similar to Punga's henchmen.

After Punga gave the command to sic Ahi, Ahi turned into a fireball and charged toward the canine.

The canine did the same, and widened his maw. With no time to stop or change course, Ahi had no choice but to dive into the wolf's belly. Literally.


	47. Brought his friends home (Punga arc)

Ahi was in freefall for a few seconds down the wolf's throat. When he stopped, he landed in a puddle of stomach acid. It possessed an extremely rancid smell, with bones and rotting flesh floating everywhere.

Unable to take the disgusting environment anymore, Ahi ignited his entire body and blasted his way out of 'Ilio mae's stomach. The pain was great enough to bring the giant wolf to its knees.

Among the deafening cheering from spectators, and pained howls from 'Ilio mae, Ahi closed his eyes, brought his hands together, shut his eyes and began to chant.

"I am Ahi, son of Pele. I have inherited the golden flames of the sun. I stole the principle of domination from Lono, Kane, Ku, and Kanaloa themselves. I burn damnation away and set sin ablaze. I embrace what is right, and purge what is wrong. I fight for power. I fight for love. My grimoire reads that any and all who oppose me will drown in depths of crimson purgatory. I have dedicated my life towards that. You are not the first. You will not be the last."

Roaring into his hellfire form, Ahi then leaped upwards and dived onto 'Ilio mae. The poor dog howled in terror while staring up at its doom before Ahi rained down golden lava. The wolf was instantly incinerated, and the spectators' screams of enjoyment suddenly changed to those of terror and panic.

While Punga attempted to calm everyone down, Ahi smashed the cage that his friends were imprisoned in. Since they were too weak to walk on their own, Ahi held them tightly in his left hand, while he used his right to swipe, claw and crush attacking guards and soldiers. Eventually, he used his golden lava to burn the rocks that lay above, melting the stone roof. Spreading his large, crimson wings, Ahi soared into the air and back towards Motunui.

He knew they needed serious help. These were not just cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Ahi sensed a dark magic that laced not just their bodies, but their souls as well.

When Ahi landed on Motunui's warm sand, the entire village rushed over. The strongest men carried the bodies of Moana, Maui, Laka and Chief into huts. As Ahi transformed back into his human form, he noticed Tui comforting a crying Sina in his arms.

Ahi then rushed over to the hut his friends were in. When he entered, the villages shamans and healers were tending them.

Saddened at the fact that he couldn't do anything, Ahi walked down to the beach, where he unfurled his fiery wings. He didn't fly, just stared at his glowing wings and out towards the sea for what seemed like forever.

After a few hours, a villager shouted behind Ahi.

"Ahi, sir! It's your friends!"

Turning his head around, Ahi floated, no, soared on his wings, back towards the hut.

Ahi entered the hut to arrive at a reliving scene. Moana and Maui were telling jokes and laughing. Laka was eating food that a healer provided her. Chief played on his drum lively. There were also many people of the village present, including Tui and Sina.

When Ahi showed up, all heads turned in his direction.

At first, there was silence. Then there was euphoria.

Everyone got up and cheered. Ahi had no idea how to react, much less had time to react. Before he knew it, countless hands were patting him and dozens of arms lifted him off the ground.

Then silence settled over the hut. Because the chiefs and demigods that Ahi called friends rose from their beds and walked slowly towards him.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be standing here," Maui said.

"Just a minute later and we would've been devoured by Punga's venom," Laka continued.

Chief, along with his Kakamora kin, were jumping up and down in joy.

Moana, however, continued to walk forward towards her husband. She didn't stop until she was inches away from him.

She then grabbed Ahi's cheeks and brought his head closer. She closed her eyes and braced her lips for his.

They touched. His mouth felt comfortably warm.

Villagers laughed and said "aww."

When their lips finally parted, both chief and demigod stared at one another.

"Be honest. You were waiting for that for a long time," Moana said cutely with a smile.

Yes, curly," Ahi said. "But I've been waiting for you more.

Their lips embraced once more.


	48. The dream (Punga arc)

The next morning, Ahi awoke to a beautiful blue, cloudless sky, along with a sapphire-colored ocean that lay before him. Seabirds cawed and circled above, while colorful fish swam below.

"Hmm... This'll never get old," Ahi thought to himself.

Standing up, he turned around to see Moana, who was usually sleeping and curled up next to him, was missing. He searched the hut, but she was gone. In fact, the entire village seemed to have disappeared, including the Kakamora.

After searching all over the island, Ahi decided to climb up the mountain to see if he could see them out at sea. Running up towards the peak, Ahi found Heihei and Pua, and grabbed them in his arms while continuing to sprint upwards.

Ahi arrived at the peak, and saw many canoes. However, they were not just those of Motunui. Many other of the canoes bore the symbol of Punga.

Punga's canoes then began to attack the Motunui canoes, and one by one, Ahi saw his friends and family die. First was Moana. Then Maui, followed by Laka, Chief, Tui, Sina,a and the rest of the village.

Staring with wide eyes and trembling hands, Ahi struggled to even speak.

"B-but… W-why?" he asked himself.

Because

Ahi turned around to see Punga with glowing, maleficent eyes staring down at him.

"Don't worry, Ahi. I won't kill you. I'll just make you suffer by killing those you love."

Ahi then suddenly sat up with heavy breathing and soaked in sweat. The sun was rising with a crimson red line stretched across the horizon. Stars and the moon were still high in the sky.

Realizing it was a dream, Ahi got up to drink Okolehau while staring out towards the rising sun. Soon enough, every part of the dark hut was touched by the rising sunlight.

Moana was also touched by the light, because her husband soon heard her tired yawns behind him.

"She's so cute when she's tired," Ahi stared dreamily. In the meantime, Moana was stretching and messing her hair around.

Standing up and walking over to her side, he grabbed her hand gently and placed it in his.

"Moana, I must tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

After explaining his dream to her, Moana looked troubled.

"Hmm… This does bother me," she began. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I have to end this, to make sure that there is a zero-percent chance that it'll never happen."

Ahi could sense Moana's sadness and worriedness, which he knew was coming.

"But, I mean, come on, Ahi. It was just a dream. It's definitely nothing to risk your life over."

Ahi remained silent. Moana knew that there was no changing his mind, so she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.

"Fine. You can go. But only if you take us along with you."

Immediately bothered by the request, Ahi countered.

"No. No way. It is way to dangerou…"

Moana cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't worry about us," she said with a smile. "We have a score to settle with that monster."

Ahi then remembered seeing his friends. His friends covered in bruises, gashes, and scars. All because of Punga.

Anger surged within Ahi, but it was quickly dispelled when Maui, Laka and Chief entered the room.

"It's time to deal out one butt-kicking!" Laka cheerfully shouted.

"Guys, how did you know?"

"We were, uh, kinda eavesdropping outside," Maui said. Chief jumped around in agreement. Ahi shook his head while Moana couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"Alright!" Ahi shouted after standing. "Let's do this!"


	49. Rematch (Punga arc)

Together, the five of headed back to Punga's man-shaped island. Behind them were the villagers and their waving hands and loud shouts of goodbye. Ahead of them lay the infinite blue that is the ocean.

It was sundown by the time they arrived at Punga's island. Strangely, the island was deserted, with Punga nor none of his minions in sight.

This worried Ahi. Then, he sensed it.

"Ambush," he said softly.

Just then, Punga's soldiers charged and screamed with weapons raised. They attempted to surround the five in a circle.

Ahi and Laka combined their flames and set a certain section of the attackers on fire almost instantly. Determined battle cries soon turned into cries of despair. After the flames died down, black ash was scattered on the white sand.

Meanwhile, Moana raised her hands and summoned the ocean. She defeated her soldiers by lowering her arms back down. The wave understood and swamped down onto the enemies. Then, the soldiers were dragged out to sea, and soon disappeared under the surface.

Maui was dispatching his foes with his trustworthy hook. He changed into various animal forms. He turned into his shark form and gobbled most of the men, and then transformed into his hawk form and swooped other soldiers in his then climbed as high as he could into the sky, then let the soldiers go. He watched them fall to their doom.

Chief blew blowdarts towards his section of enemy troops. They fell to the ground like rocks. However, the darts weren't enough and then Chief began to throw spears with ropes. He climbed and swung across the ropes, kicking and punching enemies that were in his way.

In no time, Punga's minions were wiped out. Besides some bodies and carcasses, it looked as if there was no battle at all.

"They think they're so smart," Maui said with a smile and chuckle.

"C'mon, let's keep moving," Ahi suggested. "More could still be lurking around."

"Good idea," Moana said in agreement. "Let's head there." She then pointed to a cave. Together, the five of them headed into it, expecting to encounter Punga within.

Five minutes into their trek, something dashed behind them on the cave roof. It laughed evilly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. Even Heihei would know if he was present.

Then, the figure landed in front of them.

"Welcome back," it spoke. "Just couldn't keep away from me, huh?"

"We didn't come back for you," Laka said.

"We came back to kill you," Ahi added on coldly.

To the surprise of the five, Punga burst out laughing.

"You… you honestly think you can kill me?" Punga replied while catching his breath and wiping his eyes.

"I think you already know the answer," Moana said sternly.

"So be it," the demigod replied.

"So, who will begin our little tango?" Punga asked with a mix of confidence and annoyance.

It was Ahi who made the first move.

He shot ahead with a fiery fist, but Punga dodged with ease. He then dashed behind Ahi and kicked his spine.

Ahi shouted and landed face first on the cold stone floor.

Moana ran over to the motionless Ahi's side, while Laka and Maui charged with attacks of their own. Chief, meanwhile, was nowhere in sight.

But they couldn't focus on that. After a couple of minutes, Ahi was able to slowly stumble back up to his feet, with his wife's arm around him.

With a menacing growl locked onto Punga, Ahi suddenly flew away from Moana and towards his foe. No attack from Maui nor Laka could affect Punga, so Ahi knew that his strike mattered.

Ahi's fist made contact with Punga's face, causing him to bounce backwards.

"You made my friends cry!" Ahi yelled.

Punga lunged back towards the fiery demigod.

"You made them suffer!"

Ahi then grabbed Punga in midair and threw him to the ground.

To his surprise, Punga laughed menacingly.

"What will you do about it, little boy?"

"I will rip you in half!"

Ahi then picked up Punga once more and breathed fire in his face from mere inches away. However, Punga countered and slammed his fists into the sides of Ahi's head. Stunned, Ahi looked upward to see Punga, now embraced in a black smoke, diving towards him.

Ahi knew what that smoke was. It was Punga's dark magic.

Not wanting to experience that magic, Ahi summoned his fiery wings and dodged Punga's attacks, many of which were extremely close calls.

Frustrated, Punga paused his attempts and stared at Ahi in a cold and unforgiving manner.

"Foolish. Like your mother. You fail to witness the surroundings around you."

Ahi then knew what he meant. Moani, Maui and Laka were hovering above the ground, looking as if they were struggling to break free of some invisible divine power.

"One more move, one more step, and they die, Ahi. You will give me your life, and in return, theirs will be spared. Your move."

Knowing he was caught between a rock and a hard place, Ahi froze. He didn't know what to do.

After whan seemed like an eternity, Punga said, "Hmm… how disappointing. I guess you don't any of them to survive. Such a selfish brat."

Punga raised his hand, and three black portals opened up. Ahi watched in horror as his wife, sister and best friend were sucked into nothingness. Then, the portals closed.

"NO!" Ahi screamed. He then felt tears fall down his face and heard the laughs of Punga.

Just then, spears, ropes and blowdarts shot down from everywhere. Punga turned to see countless Kakamora charging towards them. He charged towards them.

Meanwhile, Ahi remained frozen, an expression of extreme shock remaining on his face. He didn't know what to think, what to do.

Then, he felt a small hand tug at his. He looked down to see Chief.

Unknown to anyone, Chief managed to sneak off the island and back to Motunui, where he rallied reinforcements to combat Punga.

Chief nudged Ahi's arm, obviously wanting to retreat with him.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ahi followed Chief.


	50. Time to end this (Final arc)

The Kakamora attack continued. Ahi and Chief continued to run as fast and as far as they could.

"What can I do?" Ahi frantically asked. "How can I get my friends back? How can I make Punga pay?"

Chief remained silent.

Eventually, they reached Chief's lead canoe. It was huge, at least three times as big as the next biggest canoe.

They entered, with Chief guiding Ahi by holding his hand. Eventually, they reached a large chamber. Directly in front lay a stone, with strange engravings and markings on it.

Chief ran to it and started pointing at it while jumping up and down.

"Yeah. It's a rock. So what?" Ahi asked lazily, sounding bored.

Chief shook his head in frustration. He then walked over to a torch and picked it up. He then took the torch to the stone, and let its flames touch the stone. The stone glowed red and what seemed like a doorway opened. Darkness filled the doorway. However, it flashed for a couple seconds before disappearing again.

Ahi then realized what this was.

"Oh, I see. It opens a portal to wherever they went."

Chief nodded. He then gestured to blow on the stone.

Ahi did as he instructed, and blew fire on the rock. The doorway reappeared, but it looked more clear and vivid.

As Ahi walked towards the entrance, Chief followed him.

"Let's go get our friends back," Ahi said, looking down at his friend with burning determination.

Chief nodded in response, and together they walked into the doorway.

When their environment resumed around them, Ahi could clearly tell where they were. Lalotai. Under the sea.

After wandering the colorful landscape for a few minutes, the two of them discover and enter a large cave. It looked similar to the cave Tangaroa resided in, except it glowed an evil red. Ahi then saw the shape of a figure move.

He turned around to see nothing. Then, the shadow swung around again.

After the third time, Ahi knew who it was.

"Well, you're hard to get rid of," Punga said coolly. "Kinda like a cockroach."

Ahi heard the demigod, but didn't turn around. Instead, he transformed into a fireball and flew backwards toward Punga.

Punga barely jumped out of the way in time, countering with an attack of his own. Like his brother Maui, Punga could transform into animals as well, his favorite form being the octopus or squid.

He turned into a giant octopus and began to throw and drag Ahi around the walls and ground of the cave. He then squeezed really tight, to the point where Ahi's vision became dark and unfocused.

Then, a voice called out to him.

"Son. Son! Stay strong. Stay with me," Pele called out.

"If you don't, your friends will never come back."

As Ahi listened, heat began to build up within. As he looked at his unconscious friends hanging on the cave's ceiling, the heat turned into fire. As he looked into the giant octopus's eyes with intent, the fire turned into lava.

Eventually, Ahi became too hot for Punga to grasp, and he dropped him, groaning in pain, looking at his burnt tentacle.

Punga then turned into a human again, while Ahi was turning into a beast.

"I am Ahi, son of Pele. I have inherited the golden flames of the sun. I stole the principle of domination from Lono, Kane, Ku, and Kanaloa themselves. I burn damnation away and set sin ablaze. I embrace what is right, and purge what is wrong. I fight for power. I fight for love. My grimoire reads that any and all who oppose me will drown in depths of crimson purgatory. I have dedicated my life towards that. You are not the first. You will not be the last."

Punga then turned into a giant eel and slithered towards Ahi. Ahi failed to react in time, and soon enough, Punga knocked Ahi down and coiled his body around the dragon.

Ahi attempted to pry, bite, pull and smash Punga off, but it was no use. He then breathed fire at Punga's tail, which caused the eel to come loose and roar in anger.

Ahi responded with a roar of his own and charged at Punga, claws and teeth unsheathed. He landed a successful scratch and bite on Punga's soft skin.

Punga, however, was far from finished. He sprang from the ground and lept towards Ahi. Ahi tried to shield himself with his wings, but Punga dodged it and lodged his teeth into his chest.

"Great, my one weak spot," Ahi thought to himself. "He'll just drain my energy away."

Unable to get Punga off, Ahi felt began to feel weaker and weaker. However, he had one more trick up his sleeve.

Suddenly, Ahi's hellfire form exploded into a bright ball of golden fire. One that rivals the sun. One so strong that Punga was not only blasted back, but knocked onto the ground, back in his human form.

Ahi stood with glowing golden eyes, his body covered in golden flames, while he watched Punga crawl like a pathetic insect.

Suddenly, Ahi witnessed, Moana, Maui and Laka reawaked and form a circle around Punga. Chief then joined among them.

"Ahi… Ahi, p-please help me," Punga weakily begged, reaching his hand out for the fiery demigod.

Ahi, eyes so burning hot, yet with a cold glare, replied, "Your fate lies in the hands of my friends now."

Ahi walked away, his golden fire still burning brightly, hearing Punga's screams behind him.

A few days passed. Ahi was feeding fish to 'Io and her babies in the bay back on Motunui. He then felt two arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Morning, husband," Moana cutely said.

"Morning, wife," Ahi happily replied, still cutting and burning fish as he turned around to kiss Moana.

"Shall we tell them the news?" Ahi asked.

"Okay, together. Promise?" Moana said worriedly.

"Promise," Ahi replied, with a smile on his face. His smile brought a smile to Moana's face as well.

Together, they waved goodbye to 'Io and her babies and walked back to the hut.

They sat down in front of Laka, Maui and Chief. The entire village of both Motunuians and Kakamora gathered in the tent as well.

"Hello, everyone. Today, we have a huge announcement to say to you guys," Moana begin.

"It is one that will change the ocean and all of the islands it connects forever," Ahi continued.

"What is it?" Maui and Laka asked at the same time.

"We are having a baby!" Ahi and Moana said together.

Everyone gasped, and the room went silent. Then, cheers and screams of celebration erupted from everyone across the hut.

Ahi once hated humans, viewed them as disgusting and weak life forms. But now, he sees them nothing short of friends and family. It's amazing to see that even deities can change.

THE END

Author's note: Hello, this is GamR SlAy3r (AKA Max). If you managed to read 'till the very end and through all 50 chapters, I would like to say thank you and congratulations. I check to see the views and visitors for this story almost daily, and I can't believe how many people actually read this from around the world.

If you are wondering what my next project is, I will be doing a Fast and Furious fanfic next, so keep on the lookout for that. I don't wish to give to many details away, but it will include my new original character, Luca "Vader" Slater, a reckless but dangerous 18-year-old that wears a breathing apparatus and wears a prosthetic left arm and leg. Through a series of events, Luca and his German Shepard, Buster, lose his family and team up with Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel), Letty Toretto (Michelle Rodriguez), Brian O' Conner (Paul Walker) Mia (Jordana Brewster) Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnston), Roman Pierce (Tyrese Gibson), Tej (Ludacris), Megan Ramsey (Nathalie Emmanuel), Ian Shaw (Jason Stratham) and Mr. Nobody (Kurt Russell). It will be set after Fate of the Furious, which is definitely a great movie. Whether you're a FaF fan or not, it's definitely a film not to be missed!

It's time to say goodbye to the ocean and Polynesia,

and hello to guns, girls, family and cars. FAST cars.


End file.
